Total Drama Eviction
by GonardWithTheTDL
Summary: Sixteen Total Drama contestants enter the Big Brother house to survive not only eviction, but at the same time each other. They must compete for Head of Household, the Power of Veto, and avoid elimination from the game. Can the contestants survive in this game locked up in a house together all summer long?
1. Meet the Contestants and First HOH

**Hey guys! It has been awhile since I have written and I decided to give it a try again and I hope you guys enjoy it! This story takes place a year after Total Drama Revenge of the Island and All Stars does not exist. This season is Big Brother, and since Survivor doesn't exist in Total Drama, Big Brother doesn't either, so the contestants will have no knowledge of the game. In this story the Total Drama Island contestants are 19 years old and the Total Drama Revenge of the Island contestants are 18. Also I am doing the winners in America, not Canada. So let's get this show on the road! :D**

* * *

Famous TV show host Chris McLean stood in a room that looked like a Japanese garden with a room full of people watching him, he was wearing his light blue suit with the red bow tie looking ready to get his latest season of Total Drama on the way. "Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris exclaimed loudly as the audience began to clap and cheer for the host as he bowed to the audience, "You see, we here at Total Drama love new things, we don't like old stuff, it gets very boring."

He then turns to the left to face another camera, "so this season we decided to send the sixteen past contestants into a house all summer long to compete for the one million dollars!" He cheers as the audience begins to clap and cheer for him again. "I decided to take sixteen past contestants that we need to exploit more and put them in the house!"

"This game is going to be played way different than every other Total Drama season so far!" He began as he turned his head again to face another camera. "Inside the house we are calling the Big Brother house, each week the contestant will compete for the title of Head of Household where they will nominate two fellow house guests for eviction to be voted out of the house."

"But, after nominations six house guests will compete for the Power of Veto, where they will be able to veto one of the Head of Households nominations and force them to renominate! Or choose not to and leave it the same of course." Chris explained as the people in the audience watched in awe. "But there is still three twists left, one that will be explained later tonight, and two that will be explained later in the season! Everyone loves a little mystery!" As the audience cheers as he finishes the last line and turns to another camera.

"Now its time to introduce you to the house guests and show you what they have been up to since they last competed!" Chris smiled as he was looking forward to another season of torturing the contestants and knew that some did not even want to return, "we decided to take eight original cast members and eight of last seasons cast and put them together to make this season as epic as we possibly can!"

* * *

_(Cody)_

"What is up people!" Cody said to the camera in front of him as they interviewed him, "The Codemeister here from Total Drama Island and World Tour and super excited will be competing in the new season of Total Drama!"

"Ever since World Tour I have attended York University and becoming a computer engineer." Cody explained as the camera showed him packing his bags as he explained.

"I guess I should bring my iPod and some sweet hats! This is going to be a great experience, I hope I can top my third place that I got in World Tour!" Cody said as he looked at the camera, "I have a good feeling about this season!"

* * *

_(Trent)_

"Hey what's up everyone, Trent here from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action." Trent smiled at the camera, "it is good to have a chance to compete again and I am looking forward to it."

Trent began to pack his bags with clothes, "it has been so long since I have competed, I have focused on writing and playing music ever since Total Drama Action and actually got signed to a record company during the last year!"

"Now this is something I can not forget." He said as he picked up his guitar and smiled at the camera.

* * *

_(Tyler)_

"Total Drama peeps! Its go time!" Tyler cheered as he pumped his fists at the camera, "it's Tyler from Total Drama Island and World Tour in the house ready to get this season going!"

"This time I will not be tricked or fooled! I am playing with my smarts this time around!" Tyler explained as he went into his closet and grabbed all of his track suits and put them in his bag with most of them hanging out and tried to close his suitcase, "come on close! Probably means I need more stuff!" He then went to grab a basketball and football and put them in the bag and kept struggling.

"I will figure this! I promise!"

* * *

_(Noah)_

Noah enters his room and looks at the camera crew in his room staring at him and looks unamused, "another Total Drama season?" He asked as the camera guy recording him nodded with the camera as he sighed, "any way I can get out of it?" The camera then shook left and right meaning no.

"Well I am Noah from Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour," he explained as he sat on his bed. "I have been voted off my teams twice for dumb reasons when worse people were still on my team but I don't have a problem with it."

"This season I am going to win, because with my smarts I will surely outsmart them this time." He smirks at the camera as he grabs a bunch of books and begins to put them in his suitcase with clothes.

* * *

_(Bridgette)_

"Hey everyone! I am Bridgette from Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour!" Bridgette smiled at the camera as she explained her past on the show, "I haven't had the best luck in this game but I can't help but feel this time is my time to win!"

"Ever since World Tour me and Geoff broke up a bit after," she sighed at the camera but looked up, "we are still friends, it was kind of mutual, but I am glad!"

"I hope to continue my friendships with everyone in this game and hopefully with no distractions this time, I can go far!"

* * *

_(Gwen)_

"Gwen here from Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour." Gwen said to the camera as she began to pack her bags, "this time around I am hoping to play without any fights with anyone and try my best to avoid conflict."

"Me and Duncan broke up as he began to obsess over other girls, especially Courtney, so it had to end." She frowned as she put some of her clothes into the bag, "hopefully I can play this game with a lot of my friends this time to have a fun game."

"Hopefully I can avoid playing this game with Courtney, that would be horrible."

* * *

_(Courtney)_

"Once again heading to Total Drama, this time I am going to win." Courtney said as she was packing her bag with an evil smirk on her face, "no one is going to stop me this time."

"Anyway, I am Courtney from Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour and all three times I was cheated off!" She roared, "this time I am going in with a plan, and it is one hundred percent flawless!"

"I just hope I don't see that boyfriend stealing Gwen this time."

* * *

_(Heather)_

"Heather here, also known as the best contestant of all time!" The queen bee smirked at the camera as she explained her past, "third place on Total Drama Island, ninth place on Total Drama Action, and first on Total Drama World Tour!" She smirked at her accomplishments.

"I am going to be the first two-time winner this show has ever seen and its about time they got one!" She said as she packed her bags with outfits, "this show loves me and I plan to give them what they deserve."

"The other contestants do not even know what they are in for."

* * *

_(Mike)_

"Second time Mike is playing this game and he is ready to go!" Mike exclaimed to the camera excited! "Mike here from Total Drama Revenge of the Island and I am ready to win this time!"

"Ever since Total Drama I have loved my relationship with Zoey, its been amazing!" He explained as he sat on his bed, "I have to thank Total Drama for bringing us together and hopefully she will be playing too!"

"Though I hope this time around the season is way more safe," he then breathed heavily as he scrunched over and takes the form of Chester, "dang Total Drama and their dang flabbit Island with its dangerous mutants and stuff! Back in my day the only thing we had to be afraid of was mafias and girl scouts!"

* * *

_(Brick)_

"Private Brick reporting for Total Drama duty!" Brick salutes at the camera and then begins to do pull ups as he begins to talk, "I am Brick from Total Drama Revenge on the Island and this soldier is looking forward to competing once again."

"Last time I was voted out because of my incompetence but this time I will prove myself in the line of duty!" He says using army terms to explain how he feels, "I will prove better than that Jo girl this time and she will see what kind of man I am!"

"But I need this money, beauty school doesn't pay for itself!"

* * *

_(Scott)_

"Your favorite bad boy from Total Drama Revenge of the Island is back again." Scott murmurs as he cuts a piece of wood in his backyard next to his bag, "this time, Scott will show everyone was he is really made of.

"Last season I saw way to many distractions, especially that dang shark kept getting in my way." Scott explained as he shuddered when saying shark but shook it off, "this time I will use a better tactic one they will never see coming!"

"The tactic of redemption!" He laughs as he goes back to cutting the wood.

* * *

_(Lightning)_

"Sha-Lightning in the house!" Light cheered as he pumped his guns to the camera, "The winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island in the house!"

"Lightning is the champion of everything, and will prove it by winning this season!" Lightning explained as he smiled at the camera. "No one can stop the Lightning!"

"Lightning is going to go in and win every challenge to win this game!"

* * *

_(Zoey)_

"Hi everyone! Zoey here!" Zoey waved at the camera as she was talking to the camera, "I am so glad to play this game again and hoping to play it with Mike!" She smiles thinking of her boyfriends and swoons a bit.

"This game was so amazing last time getting to meet Mike and everyone its exciting to be back!" She smiled as she began to pack her bags.

"This time I hope to win, or watch Mike win if he is there! Both options work for me."

* * *

_(Dawn)_

Dawn was sitting on a stump meditating and opened her eyes and smiled at the camera, "hello again Total Drama world, I am Dawn from Revenge of the Island and I will be returning to the new season."

"Last season had moments when I almost lost my mellow so hopefully this time around it will be calmer." She smiles and as a rabbit jumps in her lap and she begins to pet it, "hopefully I am able to go far this time around and make more friends."

"I have a good aura going into this game."

* * *

_(Jo)_

Jo is seen doing push ups and looks up at the camera as she continues, "Jo here from Total Drama Revenge of the Island and it is time for me to win it." She says as she gets up from her push ups and drinks water.

"Last seasons cast was week, it was embarrassing for me too lose, but this time I will win it." She starts to puck her workouts equipment and sweat shirt and pants in a bag, "I will prove my strength this season and win it all!"

"Just you watch me."

* * *

_(Dakota)_

"Hi Dakota fans!" Dakota cheers as she smiles at the camera, "the cutest girl from Total Drama Revenge of the Island is returning to the game and so excited!"

"As the year of physical therapy most of the mutation is gone from me minus a bit of strength but its nothing to worry about!" She explains as she looks at her ten bags of clothes.

"Which one of you strong guys can carry these for me?"

* * *

The camera went back to the room Chris was in, this time with the sixteen contestants on four different rows of bleachers with blindfolds on but the camera quickly went back to Chris, "welcome back to the action!" He said as he smiled at the camera and the audience applauded again, "it is now time to send the contestants into the house!"

"Now, there is no talking until you are inside the house, everyone understand?" Chris asked as the contestants nodded back to him, "good, you may now take off your blindfolds."

The contestants than began to take off their blindfolds and looked around and saw new and old faces. Mike and Zoey smiled at each other, Cody smiled at Gwen, Lightning flexed his muscles, and Noah kept the blank look he always wore. "Now, this season will be different then most of the past. All will be explained more when you guys enter the house, first contestants to go in are: Cody, Lightning, Gwen, and Dawn!"

The four then got off the bleachers and headed into the house, when they entered they began to scream in excitement.

"Total Drama we are back!" Cody cheered as him and the other three contestants ran towards the first bedroom they could find.

"Lightning gets this bed, it's the bed of champions!" Lightning smiled as he put the bag on what he thought was the biggest bed and jumped onto it.

"I'll take this bed!" Cody and Dawn said as they put their stuff down on the same and then looked up at each other and laughed.

"Haha you can have it." Cody laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "I am Cody by the way, people tend to call me the Codemister, you can choose which one you like more."

"Thanks, I am Dawn." She said smiling, "your aura reads off an orange-yellow feel, I hope it stays that way."

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "I am not sure what an aura is, or what an orange-yellow aura is, but I feel as it's a good thing."

Lightning - "Lighting is strong, so far competition looks week, gonna be another victory for the Lightning!"

Gwen - "I am just surprised this isn't some monster house with everything breaking and a bottomless pit, then again I have only looked in one room."

Dawn - "Its going to be new facing against veteran contestants, but I have a good feel going into it."

* * *

Back outside Chris looked at the contestants after a few minutes, "time to send four more contestants in!" Chris cheered as the contestants, minus Noah, looked excited to enter the house. "If I say your name you may enter the house: "Tyler, Bridgette, Mike, and Jo!"

The contestants began to grab their bags and made their way into the house, screaming and cheering like the previous four to enter, "Aww yeah! Game time baby!" Tyler cheered as he ran in and saw Cody and the two high-fived. "Cody! My dude!"

"Tyler! Good to see you again man!" Cody welcomed his friend as the two caught up.

"Gwen!" Bridgette cheered as she saw her old friend and ran up to hug her, "good luck! I hope we both do well!"

"Same, good to see you to!" Gwen smiled at the site of her friend.

"You need the luck with Jo in the house." Jo said as she smirked and made her way to a bedroom.

"Hey, I am Mike," Mike said as he extended his hand to Cody.

"Nice to meet you man, I am Cody," Cody said as he shook Mike's hand, "this is Tyler."

"What is up dude?" Tyler asked as he went over and shook Mike's hand, "you seem like a fun dude!"

"This is going to be a mad time!" Mike smiled as him, Cody, and Tyler talked on their way to find a new bedroom to find Mike a bed.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Tyler - "I am good at reading people, like I was first to call Alejandro as a nice guy and I was right! But I think this Mike dude is gonna be awesome, heard it from me first!"

Bridgette - "So good to see an old face like Gwen again, hopefully this season will go better than the last few."

Jo - "I don't care if these people are veterans or new, I will still mop the floor with them with ease."

Mike - "I am really excited to see Zoey enter the house, things have gone great! But I nervous at the same time, returning couples in this show tend to run into...problems."

* * *

The cameras once again went back outside to show Chris and the remaining contestants and he turned back to them "time to send more people in! This time let's have: Trent, Dakota, Heather, and Brick!"

The contestants called began to grab their backs and make their way towards the house and entered, Heather walked in with a smirk, Trent and Brick were fist pumping, and Dakota was dragging her bags into the house. "Private Brick reporting for duty!" Brick reported as he saluted the other contestants and Mike saluted back at him.

"At ease soldier!" Mike smiled as he went to go shake hands with his old friend, "good to see you again man."

"Good to see you as well!" Brick smiled and then grabbed his bag and went to go find a room with Mike.

"Can someone be amazing and help me with these?" Dakota asked as she was struggling to pull in her luggage as Trent came up to help.

"I got you," he smiled and began to chuckle, "maybe pack a bit lighter next time?"

"Maybe, but I need all this stuff!" Dakota stated as she started going through her stuff and showing Trent all of her stuff.

Heather made her way to a room and put her stuff down on an unclaimed bed, "this is the best beds we have ever been given."

"That's a fact!" Cody stated as he remembered the old bed of Wawanakwa, "the beds from season one were so hard and stiff."

"Yeah, it was hard to even wake up without a splinter." Mike said as Cody nodded his head.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Heather - "I look around and think about who I can work with, Alejanjerk isn't here so I don't have to worry about his schemes, maybe I can wrap in some of the new people."

Trent - "Dakota seems cool, but she seems like that princess personality, can you believe all of that stuff!?"

Dakota - "People don't realize I need all of my stuff! How else are people suppose to work in this century? It would be so hard!"

Brick - "It's good to see some old privates, but I think I need to get acquainted with Jo for sure!"

* * *

Chris was smiling at the last four contestants standing in front of him, "time for the rest of you to enter the house, its time to enter: Noah, Zoey, Scott, and Courtney!"

The last four contestants proceeded to the house with the rest of their belongings, all of them excited to compete again, except Noah, who was the only one not to cheer when entering the house.

"Zoey!" Mike cheered as he ran towards his girlfriend.

"Mike!" Zoey smiled back as she ran to him and the two hugged and then kissed, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Mike smiled at his girlfriend as the two continued to hug for a bit.

"Noah!" Tyler cheered as he went and hugged his old buddy, "I missed you man!"

"And I missed you like Owen misses celery." Noah exclaimed as he was being gripped by Tyler, "you can let me go now."

Tyler then dropped his friend, "I saved a bed next to mine for you!" Tyler cheered as he dragged Noah to his room.

"That's not creepy at all." Noah stated as Tyler dragged him.

Scott then looked around the rooms and saw no more available beds left and dropped his bag onto Courtney's, "looks like its you and me girl scout." Scott smirked at Courtney as Courtney looked away in disgust.

"Fat chance, enjoy the floor." Courtney said as she left the room and went to go reconnect with people.

"She will learn to love me." Scott smiled and then proceeded to leave the room.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Courtney - "That Scott guy is disgusting and gross, but I could use him to my advantage."

Scott - "That Courtney girl is something, and I like it. But game wise I need a plan, and I could so use her."

Zoey - "So great to see Mike and everyone again! This is going to be a fun season, I know it."

Noah - "I could care less about this show, but since I am here I might as well try to win it."

* * *

The contestants were sitting around the living room talking and getting to know each other, "so why do you guys think these couches surround the two chairs?" Trent asked as the contestants pondered the thought.

"Maybe it's for the scenery?" Bridgette asked.

"From the kitchen you can see there is a backyard, think that is where the ceremonies are?" Zoey asked Mike.

"If that's true then where do the challenges take place at?" Mike asked as the contestants sat in confusion as the Chris appeared on the big TV In front of all the contestants in the living room.

"Hello house guests!" Chris smiled through the camera as the contestants looked up to see what he was going to say, "we have a lot to get through today so lets start this thing fast!" The contestants began to look around and smile, ready to get things going and looked back up at the camera. "This season is going to be majorly different! This time each Thursday you will all compete for the title of Head of Household, the Head of Household's job is to nominate two people for eviction the next Thursday night, got that?" Chris asked the contestants as they all looked around again, this time in a panic.

"So power in this house will change just like that." Cody said as Tyler nodded.

"Next thing is, each week you will be able to compete for the Power of Veto." Chris explained, "whomever wins this power will have the power to veto one of the nominations and force the Head of Household to renominate, and you can not renominate the person that used the Power of Veto, those will be the final nominees."

"This seems complex," Jo stated as Chris smiled on the camera.

"Its going to get mad!" Chris cheered in excitement, "unfortunately unlike most seasons, you don't get to see my beautiful face everyday!" The contestants then began to cheer as loud as ever, and even Noah joined on them and Chris had a glare on his face, "but you will get to see me when you get voted off the show!"

Noah then whispered to Trent, "at least we have something else to play for now." Trent laughed at Noah's comment.

"Now, I hope you guys are ready because the first battle for Head of Household begins TONIGHT!" Chris smirked and laughed as some of the contestants gulped.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "Man just jumping right into things, this game is going to get intense."

Zoey - "This season is going to be super hard, I am glad I have Mike here with me to get through it."

* * *

"But before we begin, I have one last fun announcement!" Chris smiled before he went on, "this season we will have three twists, one will be explained now, the other two will be two other nights."

"The first twist I want all of you too separate into four groups, Total Drama Island Guys, Total Drama Island Girls, Total Drama Revenge of the Island Guys, and Total Drama Revenge of the Island girls." Chris said as the contestants got up and got into their respected groups and waited for further instructions. "Now, on a plate in the kitchen there are four bowls with 4 balls in them, I want Mike to go retrieve the plate and hand one to each group."

Mike then went to grab the bowls and handed one to Cody, one to Gwen, one to Zoey, and held onto the last one, "Now, each of you cover your eyes and grab one from the bowl." The contestants then began to go into the bowl and grab a ball. Cody, Bridgette, Mike, and Zoey each grabbed a red ball, which got a smile between Mike and Zoey. Trent, Lightning, Courtney, and Dakota each grabbed a yellow ball from the bowl. Tyler, Gwen, Scott, and Jo picked out a blue ball which left Heather, Noah, Dawn, and Brick to pick up green balls.

"Those balls will represent your teams," Chris explained as Mike and Zoey kissed in happiness, "but not everyone with the same color is on your team!" He laughed as everyone moved and stood with their color, "Total Drama Island Guy will be with Total Drama Revenge of the Island Girl with same color and Total Drama Revenge of the Island Guy will be with Total Drama Island Girl of same color, that will represent your teams for this game!"

The contestants then began to get into their teams, which were: Mike and Bridgette, Cody and Zoey, Scott and Gwen, Tyler and Jo, Noah and Dawn, Heather and Brick, Lightning and Courtney, and Trent and Dakota. "Now that you have your teams, you may now make your way towards the backyard!"

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Mike - "Man I was so close to being on a team with Zoey, maybe we can help each other better this way!"

Tyler - "I don't get Chris's logic, I thought I was supposed to be with a girl and he gave me this Jo guy, what gives?"

Trent - "I hope it doesn't hurt my chance with getting Dakota, she seems like the disadvantage you would get with Lindsay."

* * *

_(Head of Household Competition)_

The contestants made their way to the backyard to see a black room with eight giant punching bags hanging and the contestants waited around for instruction as Chris came on through the intercom. "Alright house guests, here is how the challenge will work! You and your teammate will choose a punching bag to hang onto and the last person on a punching bag will win the first ever Head of Household title! Everyone understand?"

The contestants nodded and each went with their partner and jumped onto a punching bag, "This challenge begins...now!" The punching bags then began to spin and turn as they started to go in a circular motion.

"This is extreme!" Tyler cheered as he hung below Jo, "I am loving this!"

"Keep holding on jock strap, one of us has to win this." Jo told Tyler as he nodded.

"My nose itches," Tyler stated as he went to scratch his nose, he then lost his grip in the process and fell off the punching bag, "dang it!"

_Tyler out, time elapsed: two minutes._

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Tyler - "Dang, first one out, oh well there will be more challenges I hope!"

Jo - "Two minutes, two minutes, he lasted two minutes, that's so pathetic!"

* * *

Ten minutes had past and the only contestant out had been Tyler, Chris then decided it was time to make things interesting, "attention contestants, time to add some rain to the mix!" Chris cheered as milk began to rain down on the contestants and making things more slippery.

"Ew this is totally gross! I am out!" Dakota said as she jumped off and made her way over to Tyler, Trent just sighed.

_Dakota out, time elapsed: eleven minutes._

"Hey, Brick right?" Heather asked her teammate as he nodded, "don't you dare drop off this, we need this win."

"Rodger that ma'am!" Brick said he kept holding his grip.

"This is starting to hurt my arms." Cody said as Zoey looked at him.

"Your doing good Cody! Keep it up!" She cheered him on as Cody smiled.

"Hey thanks!" Cody said as he gave Zoey a thumbs up but quickly grabbed back onto the punching bag remembering the challenge.

"I can feel myself starting to slip." Gwen said as she tried to hang onto the pole.

"We got this, just got to hang on a bit longer." Scott said as he kept holding his grip.

"Aaaah!" Courtney screamed as she fell off, "no fair that was an abnormal amount of milk on me then everyone else!"

"Don't care," Chris said over the intercom.

_Courtney out, time elapsed: twenty_ minutes.

"Lightning can handle this team mission on his own, that's how good the Lightning is!" Lightning stated about himself in excitement, "Go team Lightning!"

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Courtney - "My teammate is so arrogant, but as long as he wins my challenges who cares?"

Lightning - "Lightning can handle everything on his own, Lightning rules!"

* * *

"Brick," Heather said as he teammate looked up, "I am getting tired, win this one for us." Brick saluted back as Heather jumped out and went to sit with Courtney, Tyler, and Dakota.

_Heather out, time elapsed: twenty-three minutes._

"We are doing great Cody!" Zoey said to her teammate as he smiled.

"Yeah, I think we can do this!" Cody replied to his teammate as they smiled.

"Yeah I am out," Gwen said as she dropped, "sorry Scott!"

"It's all good!" Scott replied with a smile.

_Gwen out, time elapsed: twenty-five minutes._

"How are you feeling?" Noah said as he looked up to his teammate.

"I am perfectly aligned on this punching bag." Dawn stated as Noah nodded.

"Sounds good," Noah stated as he watched Scott slip off, "another player bites the bust."

_Scott out, time elapsed: twenty-six minutes._

"How are you holding up there, um Bridgette?" Mike asked, trying to remember her name.

"Pretty good, how you doing Mike?" Bridgette asked him.

"Not so good, I think I am starting to slip." Mike sighed as Zoey heard overheard this and didn't want to see her boyfriend fall.

"Mike, this looks like a job for a person in the Olympics!" Zoey said as Mike breathed in heavenly and his eyelashes batted out and his eyes began to glow.

"This is a job for Svetlana!" Svetlana cheered in a high voice happily gripping onto the punching bag, but then jumped from it and did three back flips and stuck the landing, "tada!"

_Mike out, time elapsed: thirty-one minutes._

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Zoey - "I thought it would have made him focus more, I guess Svetlana just wanted to give everyone a show."

Noah - "Over the years of Total Drama I have been surprised to the point of where I cannot be surprised anymore, but that moment, managed to make me rethink everything."

Tyler - "That was weird."

* * *

Mike breathed heavily again and turned back to his former self, "aw man, sorry Bridgette." Mike apologized to his teammate.

"Its good." Bridgette said with a smile as she looked around.

"I guess there are only a few people left," Bridgette told herself as she looked over and saw Cody fall off, "now fewer."

"Gah!" Cody sighed as he got up and saw Trent fall too.

"Aw man!" Trent sighed as he and Cody walked over to the bench.

_Cody and Trent out, time elapsed: thirty-three minutes._

"So that leaves Lightning, Zoey, Bridgette, Dawn, Noah, Jo, and Brick." Trent said as he looked up to the last players going in a circle. "This is going to be a hard-fought battle."

"Alright contestants time for some fun!" Chris said through the intercom, "next three people who fall off will get one of the gifts over there!" The contestants looked as three gifts on a table moved towards them.

"One of the prizes is team immunity these week, that means the HOH cannot nominate you this week." Chris explained to the contestants as they all looked at the prizes, "one of them is a punishment and another is a reward! So choose wisely!"

"Miss Heather," Brick began as Heather looked at him, "do you want me to take one of those prizes?"

"Not worth it yet, keep hanging up there!" Heather yelled at him as he nodded and continued to hold on.

"Oh and to make things interesting we are going to start dropping cream cheese and pig guts on you guys!" Chris said again through the intercom.

"No!" Dawn yelled as she dropped off and ran towards the eliminated contestants before anything could fall on her, "I will not be drenched by such vile!"

_Dawn out, time elapsed: forty minutes._

"Dawn, you may now take one of the presents of mystery!" Dawn smiled as she went over to the presents, this caused Noah to look over to see if his teammate could get the immunity. Dawn chose the gift on the far left and began to unwrap it, she then took it out and was surprised by what she got, "I got a sandwich." She then began to inspect it and saw all the sorts of meat on it, "anyone want this?"

"I will take it!" Cody cheered as he ran up and she handed him the sandwich, "thanks!"

"Welcome." Dawn smiled as her and Cody walked back to the loser bench to watch the last six going.

"Lightning stay focused!" Courtney yelled at her teammate as he chuckled.

"Lightning is all focused," He stated with a grin, "Lighting is so good he is going to win HOH every week!" That statement by Lightning got the attention of a certain host who forgot to explain one of the rules.

"Oh that reminds me," Chris said through the intercom, "whoever wins HOH will not be aloud to compete for HOH the following week, they have to sit the next one out."

"Sha-what?" Lightning asked as he jumped off the punching bag and started to walk towards the gifts, Courtney who was puzzled snapped out of it and marched towards Lightning.

_Lightning out, time elapsed: forty-three minutes._

"What were you thinking dropping out like that!?" Courtney shrieked as Lightning grinned at her.

"Lightning doesn't want this HOH, Lightning wants to compete next week!" Lightning said as he began to choose his gift as Courtney face palmed while hoping Lightning picked the right gift. Lightning decided to take the middle gift and opened it, he grabbed the letter that was on top of the opened package, "Lightning must wear a chicken suit until the veto competition!?"

"I hope your happy." Courtney fumed as she walked over to the bench as Lightning put on his chicken suit and walked over to the bench as the other contestants laughed at him.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Courtney - "Is he going to quit every week? He has to win! What goes on through his tiny brain?!"

Lightning - He sits in the Diary Room in his chicken suit and just smiles, "Lightning's a sexy chicken." **[1]**

* * *

"Brick, now jump." Heather told her teammate as he nodded and jumped off the punching bag.

_Brick out, time elapsed: forty-six minutes._

"What, you just listen to anyone who tells you what to do?" Jo asked her rival Brick as he looked up at her.

"Private Brick agrees with the call given and wont question it." Brick told Jo as she rolled her eyes and Brick went over to the last gift, opening it and finding the immunity ticket, "congratulations," Brick read from the piece of paper, "you and your teammate will not be able to be nominated this week and will avoid being first out."

"Looks like I am staying this week," Heather said as she grinned towards the other losers as some sulked.

"I wish I was immune this week." Tyler sighed as Trent patted his back.

"Me to man, me too." Trent said as he comforted Tyler.

The pig guts and cream cheese began to fall down on the contestants still in the game, this made a surfer girl in the game jump off. "I am sorry but I can't stay up there with pig guts." Bridgette said as she walked towards the loser bench and was given a towel by her teammate Mike. "Thanks."

_Bridgette out, time elapsed: fifty-one minutes._

"Welcome teamy!" Mike greeted his teammate as she sat on the loser bench.

"And then there were three." Noah stated as he looked at Zoey and Jo. "Ladies, fun hanging with you."

"Shut up nerd," Jo told Noah as he raised on eyebrow.

"Never heard that one before, do you come up with your own stuff?" Noah sarcastically asked her and as she was about to reply corn started raining down briefly and knocked her out by surprise.

_Jo out, time elapsed: fifty-four minutes._

"Where was the warning about corn!?" Jo yelled waiting for a response from Chris as the corn stopped raining down.

"Oh yeah, I am about to drop corn for a bit, be careful!" Chris stated through the intercom as Jo angrily walked over to the bench.

"Good effort out there soldier," Brick said to Jo as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Jo said as she was too angry to even yell at Brick.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Jo - "This show can be unfair at times, it would have been easier without that egg head bickering at me I could have seen the corn coming."

Brick - "Poor Jo, you can tell she took that loss hard."

Tyler - "This season so far is really confusing, you really need to like, expect the unexpected." **[2]**

* * *

"And it is down to the bookworm and the indie chick!" Chris announced through the intercom, "who will take home the first Head of Household title? Lets watch and find out!"

"Indie chick?" Zoey questioned herself, wondering what Chris meant by that.

"Hey, Zoey is it?" Noah asked Zoey as she left her train of thought and looked over to Noah who was next to her.

"Yeah, that's me!" She cheered.

"To be honest I do not want first Head of Household," Noah whispered to her so the losers couldn't hear him, "if I drop out will you promise not to nominate me and Dawn this week?"

"Sure! Sounds like a deal friend!" Zoey smiled as Noah nodded and dropped out of the challenge.

_Noah out, time elapsed: one hour, one minute._

"And Zoey is the first Head of Household of the summer!" Chris cheered as Zoey happily jumped off and was overwhelmed in a hug from Mike.

"Mike I did it!" Zoey cheered as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Yeah you did! Your amazing!" He smiled at his girlfriend and the two kissed. As the contestants clapped for Zoey as she took her first win of the summer but were quickly interrupted by their annoying host.

"I need the contestants to clean off and be back in the living room in five minutes!" Chris announced to the contestants and they ran off to get dry and meet him there.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Zoey - "I got the first Head of Household of the summer! That means me and Mike will be here all week-long, this makes me so happy." She smiles and looks up.

Bridgette - "I believe I am safe this week since I am on Mike's team so hopefully I am right and stay this week."

Scott - "This could be a problem for me...or it could not be..." He begins to laugh evilly.

* * *

The contestants were back in the living room waiting for Chris to come back on, Mike and Zoey were sitting in the nomination chairs holding hands and smiling at each other while the rest of the contestants were conversing among themselves.

"Hello again house guests!" Chris said over the TV and the house guests greeted him, some with hate in their voice, "Zoey, congrats on winning the first Head of Household of the summer!"

"Thanks Chris!" Zoey thanked as she smiled at her boyfriend and then the host.

"Before I go, and I remind you not bother you until next Thursday." Chris said as the contestants again cheered which annoyed Chris, "I want to remind you to be careful of the choices you will make this season, we still have two awesome twists and one will affect how you win this game, so make sure you play nice, good night house guests!"

"Good night Chris." They said back to him in a monotone voice as the TV turned off and the contestants got up and began to explore more of the house.

* * *

The camera now went outside the house to show Chris as he smiled towards it waiting for his cue to speak, "With Zoey as the first Head of Household of the summer, who will she nominate, who will win the power of veto, and what alliances will form!"

He then turned to another camera and wiped his hands together, "find out next time on...

Total!

Drama!

Eviction!

* * *

!

**[1] - Lightning stating 'he is a sexy chicken' is a reference to the video game Mercenaries 2 when the character Chris Jacobs wears the chicken suit he refers to himself as a sexy chicken.**

**[2] - Tyler stating the contestants need to 'expect the unexpected' is a reference to the show this story is face off of Big Brother which motto is always expect the unexpected.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry if I did not get real in-depth with the contestants this chapter, I promise I will more the next chapter, it can be difficult in the opening. I got great plans for this story and I hope you guys stick with me throughout cause it is going to be LEGENDARY! Don't even wait for it, cause if you wait you will miss the awesomness! I love writing and hope you guys enjoy this story, I am writing for you guys and hope you enjoyed it. I have so many ideas for this story that I think people will love and it all begins the next chapter! Hopefully it will be up soon! Thanks again for reading!**

**Also I am not 100% sold on the name, send me your ideas! I would love to hear them!**


	2. Vetoes, Nominations, Alliances

**Hey guys! It has been more than a week but chapter two is finally here! Many distractions with Pokémon Y joining my possession, Walking Dead finally premiered, and getting a job piles up but I still brought the chapter! I delivered and I hope you all shall be amazed! Also, get Pokémon X or Y, amazing game so far! You are never too old for Pokémon!**

**This chapter will focus more on getting to know the contestants because I felt last chapter didn't help you know them, I might of left a few out during the challenge but this chapter there are plenty of lines to go around! Now I shall shut up and let you get to enjoying the story! :D**

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama Eviction!" Chris's voice said as it went to segments of the cast, "we introduced you to the contestants and saw what their boring lives were up too."

Segment then goes to them sitting in the living room, "we let them in on how the season would be played differently than before and then let them go compete in the first Head of Household competition of the summer!" Shows the contestants hanging on to the punching bags trying not to fall off.

"In the end, Zoey has become the first Head of Household of the summer and will decided who will be nominated," Chris explained as it showed Zoey jumping off the punching bag and hugging Mike, "Who will see nominate? Who will win the Power of Veto? Who will the final nominations be? And what alliances will form? What relationships will begin to blossom? What friendships have begun? Find out tonight on...

Total!

Drama!

Eviction!"

_*Theme Song Plays*_

* * *

The episode begins where the last one left off with the contestants sitting in the living room, when Chris disappeared off-screen the contestants got up and began to explore more of the house. Cody, Tyler, and Trent were the first ones to get up and decided to head to the kitchen to make something to eat. "Anything good in the fridge?" Cody asked Trent as he sat down at the round table with Tyler.

"It's mainly just pudding, chocolate and butterscotch." Trent said as he inspected the fridge, "and plenty of pop to go around."

"Toss me a butterscotch my man!" Cody said as Trent grabbed a butterscotch pudding and tossed it over to Cody.

"Man, no vanilla?" Tyler asked as Trent shook his head, "that's my favorite!"

"I'll take a vanilla," Bridgette said as her and Gwen walked into the kitchen, she walked up to the fridge and Trent handed her one, "thanks!"

"Welcome, spoons are in that drawer over there." Trent said as he pointed to a drawer.

"This season is going to be wild." Cody said as Trent, Gwen, and Bridgette joined him and Tyler at the table.

"I know what you mean, we only know half the cast and the rules are intense." Trent stated as Tyler nodded.

"Not to mention one of the other half won the Head of Household," Tyler began, "the only one's here that are safe are Cody and Bridgette."

"Yeah, doubt she would nominate her own boyfriend or her herself," Cody chuckled.

"Lets all just be careful this week, we need to make sure she knows how dangerous Courtney and Heather can be." Gwen said, "especially Courtney with the giant man on her team."

"They should be nominated every week," Trent said, "we need to stick it together and let Mike and Zoey know we are friends."

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Trent - "This season is going to make you have to think all season, this games never been as hard."

Tyler - "Here is my plan, I am going to make sure every week I am not nominated, sounds easy enough!"

* * *

Mike and Zoey are talking in the photo booth room after the living room meeting, "I am so glad you're in power this week," Mike began, "that makes you so hot!"

"Ha-ha thanks!" Zoey thanked her boyfriend, "but this decision is going to be so tough." She frowned which made Mike come over and comfort her, Noah than entered the room.

"Mind if I come in?" Noah asked as Mike gave him the okay and he sat down in front of them, "mainly came here just wondering if our deal is still good?"

"Of course! I would never lie," Zoey smiled which made Noah smile.

"Thanks, have you thought about the team your nominating yet?" Noah asked as Zoey just looked down, "or are you not at that point?"

"No I've been thinking about it since the moment I won honestly," Zoey said as she thought for a second, "so many threats from my season, yet I still have to look out for other players from your season."

"Yeah I get what you mean, I have a really good idea, I will explain later but I need to grab dinner, I am as starved as Owen five minutes into a challenges." The know-it-all said as he got up.

"I'll join you," Mike said as he kissed his girlfriend and headed off with Noah to the kitchen, Zoey wait for the door too close as she fell onto the couch back first and put her hands over her eyes and sighed.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Noah - "I am trying to get it in good with the new cast, seeing as the old cast tends to vote me out first chance they get."

Zoey - "I regret winning this challenge, I am not good at these types of decisions, the only thing that kept me on to win was making sure Mike was safe."

* * *

Courtney was taking a shower in her bathing suit as Scott walked into the bathroom (for those who don't know the toilet is hidden behind a door, the bathroom is mainly a shower and a sink with big mirrors) and began to comb his hair, "so your name is Courtney, right?"

"What's it to you?" Courtney asked as Scott smirked.

"Just wondering," he lied as he continued combing his hair, "so want to work with the best player in this game?"

"I am the best player in this game," Courtney stated to Scott.

"I was referring to yours truly." Scott smiled as he pointed to himself.

"Yeah your super good alright," Courtney said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I got fourth on my first try, what did you get?" He asked as Courtney shot him daggers, "and votes being rigged counts in my book sweetheart."

"Well it doesn't in mine," Courtney told him as he rolled his eyes, "but if you want a deal we will talk later, got it?"

"Crystal." Scott said as he walked away.

* * *

"WHO WANTS TO SEE MY HOH ROOM?!" Zoey cheered as she left the diary room and everyone ran out and followed her up the stairs, "I am so excited!" She than got to the top of the stairs with everyone behind her as she unlocked her room and walked in and was amazed at what she saw. The giant king sized bed she immediately jumped on, she saw the long couch, the HOH cameras, and then she noticed the table with a goody basket on it.

"Cannon ball!" Tyler yelled as he jumped onto the bed and rolled around.

"Tyler, off!" Noah yelled as he tried to get Tyler off the bed as Tyler grabbed him and threw him onto the bed.

"Dog pile on Noah!" Tyler said as he jumped onto Noah and Cody, Mike, Trent, Scott, and Brick than jumped onto Noah.

"I hate all of you," Noah muffed from his face into the bed, Mike than got up and walked over to his girlfriend.

"What's in the basket?" Mike asked his girlfriend as she looked around.

"My favorite candies, pop, and snacks!" She cheered as she grabbed a picture that was on the fire-place, "hey it's a picture of us!"

"Hey yeah!" Mike smiled as he looked of the picture of him standing with his arm around Zoey, both giving a piece sign in it, "Cam took this picture before we left to go home after Revenge of the Island."

"Good times," she smiled at her boyfriend leading the two to kiss.

"Hey, what is that under the basket?" Bridgette asked as Zoey looked at the basket and saw a letter and picked it up.

"It's a letter," Zoey began as she opened it, "It is from my mom." Zoey than began to read the letter in her head, the other contestants waited for a response and after two minutes Zoey tucked the letter away and smiled, "she always knows what to say."

"You alright?" Gwen asked Zoey as she nodded.

"Yeah, anyone want some snacks?" Zoey asked as she looked in her bag, "I got some gummy worms, fritos, mountain dew, regular chips, barbeque chips-"

"I am sorry," Cody began as put his finger hands under his chin and looked up at Zoey, "did you just say, barbeque chips?"

"Yes I di-

"Those chips," Cody interrupted as he raised his hands in excitement to help him explain, "are the king, of all chip flavors!"

"So do you want some?" Zoey laughed.

"I would love some yes," Cody said as Zoey tossed him the chips and began to eat them, "yup, still the king!"

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Zoey - "Cody is a good teammate and seems like a friendly guy, I hope our team works well together!"

Cody - He is shown eating the barbeque chips, "long live the king."

* * *

The house guests all chatted in the HOH room for quite a while, after about an hour Dakota, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, and Scott went to bed. Jo, Lightning, Scott, and Dawn went to the backyard to work out, minus Dawn who went to meditate. Trent, Tyler, and Cody began to leave the HOH room leaving Mike, Zoey, and Noah.

"So as I was saying earlier," Noah said as he sat on the couch and Mike and Zoey were cuddled up on the bed, "is their anyone from your season that you think would come after you guys?"

"Scott for sure," Zoey said as Mike nodded.

"Can't forget Lightning either," Mike added.

"Jo can be bossy but she isn't as bad," Zoey stated.

"Well honestly I think you got to go after one of them," Noah said as he leaned forward on the couch, "I think best move would be target Courtney and Lightning because they are biggest threats in this house."

"What if they win Power of Veto?" Zoey asked, "than I will have them coming after me next week.

"Than you renominate Scott and Gwen or Jo and Tyler," Noah began, "I know you guys don't really know me but I am being honest and trying to think of best move."

"Yeah we trust you man," Mike said, "we talked about it and you are our best ally in this game."

"Thanks, never heard someone say that in this game before," Noah smirked.

"Well I think I am going to shower," Zoey smiled at Mike, "be back up here in an hour."

"Can do," Mike said as Zoey headed to the shower, "want to go get some food Noah?" Mike asked as he caught Noah looking at the camera.

"Yeah food sounds good," Noah said as him and Mike left the room.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Mike - "I like Noah, honestly if you look at the past seasons no one really gave him a shot and I think he deserves one.

Noah - "I trust Mike and Zoey, but looking at the cameras a great idea popped into my mind."

* * *

Jo, Lightning, Brick, and Scott were lifting weights in the backyard not really talking until Scott finally spoke up, "so what do you guys say the three of us team up?" Scott asked as Jo scoffed.

"Yeah right, how can we trust you?" She asked the devious schemer who smiled.

"Cause I know none of us really have anyone in this game," Scott began, "the four of us will dominate in this game, I can see us winning about every challenge."

"Lightning doesn't need a team," Lightning began as he started lifting dumbbells, "Lightning can win every contest on his own."

"Except the last one right? Jo asked him as Brick started laughing.

"Lightning could have won, Lightning chose not too." Lighting said as he dropped his dumbbells, "Lightning will need a good offer to continue this conversation."

"If you join us there are three votes that wont be cast against you," Scott began, "plus to be honest you can't win every challenge?"

"What challenge do you think Lightning could not win?" Lightning smirked as his ego told him he is better than everyone else.

"Definitely not memory challenges," Scott smirked at the jock.

"Please, Lightning remembers everything," smiled the Lightning.

"Oh yeah?" Scott scoffed, "what place did I get last season?"

"Lucky for Lightning," Lightning began, "he doesn't need to remember that."

"We will see," Scott said, "what about you two?"

"I am in if Brick is in," Jo smirked at the private who saluted.

"I pledge my oath to the Lightning alliance!" Brick saluted which got Lightning's attention.

"Yeah the Lightning alliance!" Lightning cheered, "Lightning likes it."

"Quiet down jock head," Jo said as she made her way to her bottle of water, "so you are in if we name it that?"

"Sha-duh!" Lightning smiled as he walked off, "Lightning is on board."

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Lightning - "Lightning doesn't need an alliance, but the few people coming after the Lightning the better!"

Scott - "This is going to be trouble with Lightning, but as long as he keeps his mouth shut we should be good."

* * *

After leaving the HOH room, Cody, Tyler, and Trent went and were talking in the photo booth room with them laying down on the couch catching up for the past fifteen, "I wish Lindsay was playing this season," Tyler began, "seeing as some people have to share beds I want to share with her!"

"Everyone is in bed, I think I will have to jump into a random bed and hope I don't get kicked out," Trent said as Noah and Mike walked into the room.

"What is up guys?" Mike asked as he took a seat next to Trent.

"Not much, just catching up." Cody stated, "how about you guys?"

"Just got done talking to Zoey about nominations," Noah said as he stood up in front of the door way, "don't worry none of your guys names came up," he lied as Tyler's di towards the end with Jo's.

"Sweet," Trent smiled as Cody and Tyler high-fived.

"Yeah I am going to work really hard to make sure Zoey doesn't nominate the awesome people," Mike said as he fist pumped Trent.

"Thanks man, means a lot." Trent said as Noah made sure the door was shut.

"Alright," Noah began as the guys looked at him, "I was thinking the five of form an alliance, I was thinking and it seems like this season you really want numbers."

"A dude alliance! Nice!" Tyler cheered. "We can have awesome jackets and awesome nicknames, I want to be something deadly, something vicious, oh I know! Tyler!"

"I bet it took you all of an hour to come up with that nickname," Noah sarcastically replied to Tyler, "but honestly no to the jackets and no to nicknames."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Trent asked, "you haven't been the most loyal person in this game."

"I haven't been in a season long enough to be loyal to someone," Noah stated, "this is our best way to attack this game and I feel these are the five guys to do it with."

"I have to agree with Noah," Cody began, "it would be nice going into a vote and knowing four people wont be voting for you."

"I can agree with that," Mike said, "you plus when I tell Zoey she will know not to nominate you guys."

"Dude she can not know about this," Noah said, "this is a five guy alliance."

"Yeah man," Cody began, "she could want us out or it could cause a problem with you guys."

"If you want out you can be," Noah said, "we won't be voting for you at all but we can not promise the votes."

"No I am um," Mike began, trying to think and talk, "I am in, for sure, it's just secrets from Zoey aren't my best thing."

"You got this man," Tyler said as he patted Mike's back, "we are going to go so far now!"

"Yeah I guess your right," Mike said, "but I can one hundred and ten percent guarantee you guys I won't be on board for any Zoey votes."

"I don't think she is even a target," Trent said, "I was thinking we were going after Courtney and Heather and that Scott guy."

"We need an awesome nickname!" Tyler raised as he stood up, "Let's be the Tyler Five!"

"Okay, but only if you make all the decisions for us!" Noah said sarcastically as he stood up too high-five Tyler.

"Really?" Tyler asked Noah with puppy dog eyes.

"Not a snowy chance in hell," Noah said as he turned to them, "I was thinking the Sly Five."

"I am on board for the Sly Five!" Cody cheered as he stood up along with Mike and Trent.

"Hands in baby!" Mike smiled as they all put their hands in, "on the count of three, one...two...three!"

"SLY FIVE!" They all cheered as they broke and decided to head out of the photo booth room.

"I got to go meet up with Zoey upstairs for bed, I will talk to you guys later!" Mike said as he said night to everyone and headed up the stairs to the HOH room.

"I need to be quiet," Trent said as he put his pajama bottoms on, "I am bunking with Bridgette tonight, don't want to wake her."

"Noah, want to bunk with me?" Tyler asked Noah as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure I got not one else," Noah said as him and Tyler headed toward one of the bedrooms to look for an open bed, "but first thing in the morning I am telling the DR that I want more beds." Cody watched them walk off than in realization opened his eyes wide.

"Wait, where am I suppose to sleep tonight!?" Cody yelled.

"You can bunk with me, I got a bed," Dawn said as she walked by Cody and entered one of the bedrooms, Cody froze for a second and then shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I am so in their!" Cody cheered as he raised off to the bedroom to bunk with dawn.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "Bunking with Dawn, never got that kind of offer before! Except from Sierra...but that was declined! Think Dawn is into me?" He smiles hopefully.

Tyler - "Woo-hoo! Sly Five! This alliance is going to be AWESOME!"

Mike - "Okay, so I am definitely on board for the Sly Five alliance don't get me wrong...but I don't want to keep secrets from Zoey, this will eat me!" He breathes heavily and then cringes as Chester comes out, "dang it! In my day the hardest decision was to sleep in an ally-way or in a shanty town!"

* * *

The next day nothing exciting happened as most of them slept in, most just sat in the backyard and talked around to get to know each other, in the HOH room Zoey was struggling with a decision.

"Mike! Who do I nominate?" Zoey asked as she grabbed her boyfriend.

"I am telling you, either Scott's team or Lightning's team, hard call." Mike said as Zoey looked at the keys.

"I guess I should do Lightning's team cause its more of a threat..." Zoey began as Noah entered the room.

"Genius idea entered my mind!" Noah began as Zoey and Mike looked up at him.

"Okay," Noah began as he had a lot to say, "who are you nominating?"

"I was going to go with Courtney and Lightning, biggest threats." Zoey told Noah as he shook his head.

"Think about this," Noah began again, "what if you nominated say Scott and Gwen, and then whoever wins veto uses it on them and than we renominate Lightning and Courtney!"

"That is actually a really good plan," Mike said as he looked at his girlfriend, "what do you think?"

"I think I need to think about this." Zoey said as Mike and nodded and him and Noah headed to the backyard.

"I hate making decisions..."

* * *

_(Nomination Ceremony)_

After making her final decisions, Zoey headed downstairs to the screen door to the back yard and piqued her head out to the contestants, "hey guys it is time for the nomination ceremony," she said as she went back inside and the contestants got up and headed to the round table to sit down, everyone sat by their teammate. Zoey than came down with the nomination wheel in her hands and dropped it on the table with her key around her neck.

"This is the nomination ceremony," Zoey began as the house guests looked at her, "my duty as Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction, Cody since you are my teammate, you are safe this week." Cody smiled at her last comment as Zoey handed him his key, "I will pull the name of the first team safe, and than they will pull the neck set of keys and so on and so forth." She than pulled out two names, "Mike and Bridgette, you are safe."

"Thanks babe," Mike smiled as he stood up to take his key.

"Thank you Zoey," Bridgette thanked as she picked up her key and then her and Mike went to pick the next teams keys, "Noah."

"Dawn, you are safe." Mike said as him and Bridgette handed Noah and Dawn their keys.

"Thank you Zoey," Dawn smiled.

"What she said," Noah smirked as him and Dawn went for the next keys, "Dakota."

"Trent," Dawn said as she handed Trent his key and Noah handed his to Dakota.

"You're the best Zoey!" Dakota smiled as she went in for the next key.

"What she said," Trent said mimicking Noah jokingly as him and Dakota went for the next keys, "Tyler."

"Jo," Dakota said as she handed Jo her key and Trent handed Tyler his, the duo than went for the next keys, "Heather."

"Brick," Jo said as she handed Brick his key and Tyler handed Heather her's.

"Thanks for making the already safe wait longer," Heather smirked as she looked around before her and Brick went for the last two keys, Scott, Gwen, Courtney, and Lightning remained as they pulled the last keys.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Scott," Heather said.

"Gwen," Brick stated as they handed them their keys as Courtney glared at Zoey and Lightning rose his elbows to the table which made him look like he was flapping his wings.

"Thank you Zoey," Gwen said as Scott just smirked.

"Yeah, thanks Zoey." Scott smiled as he sat down and looked at Courtney and Lightning.

"Lightning and Courtney," Zoey said as she looked at them, "I have nominated you two for eviction because word around the house is that you two are the strongest competitors from your seasons and a move is needed to be made, you guys still got the Power of Veto to compete for and I wish you both the best of luck, I am sorry!"

"No, good luck to you," Courtney shot at Zoey which made the indie girl frown.

"This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Zoey stated as everyone got up and started heading their separate ways.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Zoey - "I am so dead in this game!"

Courtney - "Big mistake, you never want me coming after you, I will win that veto, I will take me and Lightning off, and I will win that next Head of Household, and I will nominate Zoey, and I will win THAT Power of Veto, not use it, than send her home. Just wanted everyone to know my plan from today to week three.

Lightning - "Lightning not afraid of being nominated, Lightning going to win that Power of Veto!"

* * *

After the ceremony the contestants headed off in their own direction of the house, the Sly Five met in the photo booth room to celebrate not being nominated. Zoey went back to her HOH room. Dawn, Dakota, Heather, Gwen, and Bridgette went to the backyard to relax by the pool, Courtney went to the bedroom she had stayed in and just laid down alone, she was surprised with who walked into the room, "how ya doing?" Scott asked as Courtney sighed.

"I should have figured I was being nominated," Courtney stated as she curled up into a ball.

"Oh come on, your with Lightning, he is going to kill in the veto!" Scott smiled.

"And if he doesn't?" Courtney asked.

"Than he will go home," Scott smiled which made Courtney look up at him.

"People would vote him out over me?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Of course!" Scott exclaimed as he put his hand on Courtney's shoulder, "people like Lightning are going to be targeted because of how built is, I know I will vote for him!"

"You know, this is the first time I really felt like I can trust you." Courtney smiled at Scott as she laid her head down on Scott's shoulder.

"I feel the same way," Scott said.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Courtney - "After how I felt about how contestants thought about me before entering this game, I was worried. But after meeting Scott, I think I can actually trust him, and I have a good feeling we can go far in this game."

Scott - "And the acting award goes to...me!" He cackles loudly and wipes a tear from his eye, "of course I would vote her out over Lightning, if they stay on the block she is as good as gone, but what she doesn't know can't hurt me." He than winks.

* * *

In the backyard Heather was laying in the hammock in her bikini with her sunglasses on when Dakota approached her, "I love your bikini!" Dakota cheered as Heather just ignored her, "can you hear me? Your not that old."

"Poor choice of words," Heather stated as she started rocking in her hammock.

"I was thinking you and I work together," Dakota smiled at Heather as Heather sat up.

"Why would I want to work with you?" Heather asked her.

"Well, I don't feel like thinking hard in this game and if you tell me what to do I will do it," Dakota smiled as Heather smirked.

"Sounds like you got a deal." Heather smiled as she shook Dakota's hand, "but never call me old again, or your dead."

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Dakota - "I am not that dumb, I just need Heather to think that I am."

* * *

Cody was laying down on the photo booth room couch just thinking about the game finally getting alone time till Heather made her way into the room, "hey Heather." Cody greeted as Heather sat down on the couch across from him.

"How's it going?" She asked him as he just shrugged.

"Its going I guess," he stated as he positioned himself facing up.

"So I was thinking making an alliance," Heather grinned as Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Who would be in it?" He asked.

"I was thinking you, me, Dakota, and that Dawn girl for starters." Heather smiled as Cody nodded.

"I am down for that, we are all lay low people until we need to take game into our hands." Cody stated as Heather nodded.

"We just need us four to make it to the final nine and get power," Heather told him.

"Sounds good to me!" Cody smiled as he shook Heather's hand and then she left the room and Cody just jumped back onto the couch.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "I am strong supporter of the Sly Five, but if Heather's alliance means three more people aren't coming after me, I can't complain!"

* * *

"Hey guys, its time to pick players for the veto competition!" Zoey cheered as she left the Diary Room and everyone went to join her in the living room, everyone took a seat on the couch except Zoey who was standing and facing the contestants and Lightning and Courtney sat on the nomination chairs in the center of the living room, Zoey grabbed the Big Brother letter and began reading from it. "Only six people will compete in the Power of Veto competition, the Head of Household, their partner, the two nominees, and one duo picked at random," Zoey read, "will my partner and the nominees please join me up here?"

Cody, Lightning, and Courtney got up and stood next to Zoey as she went back to the letter, "As the Head of Household, I will pull a chip from the bag to see which duo will be competing with us. Zoey than put her hand in the bag as she pulled a chip from it, looked at it and showed it to the contestants, "Trent and Dakota." She said as Trent and Dakota stood up and stood by the standing contestants.

"Now, I must choose a host for the veto competition," Zoey smiled as she looked at her boyfriend, "and I choose Mike."

"Of course," Courtney scoffed as Mike winked at his girlfriend.

"Big Brother or Chris will tell us when the challenge is ready," Zoey stated and all the contestants decided to head off.

* * *

Zoey went up to her HOH room as someone knocked on the door, "come in!" Zoey announced as the door opened and Trent walked in.

"How's it going Zoey?" Trent asked as he jumped onto the couch.

"Pretty good," she smiled, "you excited for the veto competition?"

"Yeah that's what I came to talk to you about," Trent stated as Zoey jumped onto her bed after grabbing Twizzlers from her basket, "I just want to reassure you if I win the veto I wont be using it."

"Good to hear," she smiled and offered him a Twizzler which he refused, "do you think Cody would use it?"

"Nah, I don't see Cody using it," Trent said.

"What about Dakota?"

"Honestly I haven't really talked to her," Trent confessed, "I have no idea where her head is at in this game."

Noah and Mike walked into the room, "hey babe!" Mike smiled at his girlfriend as he jumped onto his bed next to his girlfriend, Noah took a seat next to Trent.

"Hey there," Zoey smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey Noah," Trent smiled at Noah, "you look beautiful."

"Shut up," Noah said as everyone in the room began to laugh, "we got to make sure Lightning and Courtney don't win that veto."

"Agreed," Trent said, "I will do everything I can to win it."

"Same here," Zoey smiled.

"Though I am glad I wont be facing that giant not accident prone version of Tyler," Noah stated, "this season better have knowledge competitions for me."

"Its Chris, we have a better chance of hell freezing over," Mike joked, "it will all be painful and humiliating."

"True that," Trent laughed.

* * *

In the backyard Lightning was lifting weights with Brick in the backyard as Scott walked up to them, "hey guys." Scott greeted.

"What's going on Scott? Lightning asked as he continued lifting his weights.

"Pretty good," Scott smirked, "you getting ready for the veto competition?"

"Lightning is always ready for any competition," he stated, "Lightning refuses to lose."

"Sounds good," Scott began, "but do you want to use the veto if you win?"

"Of course, keep Lightning in the competition, fo sho!" Lightning cheered.

"I think you may have to consider not using it," Scott told him, "we could take out Courtney."

"But we can't risk losing private Lightning," Brick stated.

"I just feel we should way our options later," Scott told them, "lets meet with Jo after the veto competition, sound good?"

"Sounds good," Brick said as Lightning nodded and Scott headed off.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Scott - "I am not an idiot when it comes to this game, I know I will be Zoey's renomination so I am not sure I want Lightning coming off."

* * *

_(Veto Competition)_

"Its time for the veto competition!" Mike cheered as the contestants followed him to the backyard, Mike was dressed up in a light blue suit with a blue bow-tie as he led the contestants to the backyard, the ones wearing the veto competition were wearing janitors suits. The backyard had six podiums standing in front of a giant pile of mud with a tree log separating two of the giant puddles of mud.

"Welcome house guests to the Total Drama Elections!" Mike greeted the contestants, "in this challenge you will see on your podium you have three slots, you will have thirty minutes to dig through the mud and find money cards, if you do not find like the card you bring you must throw it away, you can not take one out a money card when it is in the slot, whoever has the most money in the end wins!"

"And...begin!" He announced as the contestants dove for the mud.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "Jumping through mud, boy does that take me back."

Scott - "If I could ever compete in a challenge, it would be this one."

* * *

The house guests began digging in the mud, having to dig under the giant log to get to the money cards, the cards required a lot of digging as it took five minutes for to find the first one and he looked at it with a shock on his face, he than went back to his podium and put it in and slapped his buzzard and sat on his election chair.

"Cody, you can still get three more," Mike told him.

"Nah my card said I don't," Cody told as Mike nodded.

"Lightning's got a big one!" Lightning cheered as he began to crawl back and put one in, Zoey followed in the same pursuit and put one of hers in.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Zoey - "The hard part is some of these have penalties, you have to ask if they are worth it."

Noah - "I don't think Cody is in it to win it."

* * *

"I could not have asked for a better challenge!" Courtney cheered at her love of politics, "got one!"

"How are you people finding these?" Trent asked as he kept digging, "I have searched everywhere."

"Got to look at the right spot," Zoey told him, "got another!"

"Oh I found one!" Dakota cheered as she ran out.

""Lightning has one now!" Light cheered as he ran back as Trent kept digging.

"Come on!" He yelled.

"Trent, there is one a few steps to your right facing up." Cody yelled from the podium as Trent went over and grabbed it.

"Thanks bro!" Trent thanked as he headed to his podium.

"That is cheating!" Courtney yelled, "illegal help!"

"Chris told me helping from the sideline is allowed," Mike told her as she fumed back to the money slots.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Courtney - "Why do I feel like the card said ignore Courtney?"

Mike - "Honestly the card told me to ignore Courtney."

* * *

Zoey started digging and found a card and looked at it, "this punishment is weird," she acknowledged as she ran dug back to her podium and put the money card in and slapped her buzzard.

"How you doing?" Cody asked Zoey as she sighed.

"Okay I guess, why do you only have one?" Zoey asked him.

"I decided to take that as a punishment for my card." Cody told her as she nodded and saw Lightning come in with his last one.

"Sha-done!" Lightning cheered as he slammed his buzzard, "though he is ashamed he finished after this pipsqueak," he gestured toward Cody.

"Well I only did put one in.." Cody began.

"Five minutes remain!" Mike yelled as Courtney and Dakota had two and Trent only had one.

"Why can I not find any?" Trent asked himself as Dakota handed him one.

"Take it teamy!" She cheered as Trent smiled.

"Thanks!" He thanked as he ran to put his in and he was surprised to see Dakota immediately putting one in behind him as she hit her buzzard.

"Go get one more Trent!" She yelled as he nodded and jumped back into the mud.

Courtney and Trent began digging furiously as time was running out trying to get one more money card before time ran out, "got one!" Trent cheered as he started running back, Courtney was soon to follow with one her own.

They both buzzed as the challenge came to an end and everyone looked up at Mike. "Alright," he began, "whoever finished with the most money will win the Power of Veto! Courtney, you are up first."

Courtney switched her money tile over which showed four hundred dollars, seven hundred dollars, and three hundred dollars, "Courtney your total is fourteen hundred dollars! That puts you in the lead with no punishments, Lightning, you must beat fourteen hundred to take the lead."

"Sha-bam!" Lightning yelled as he showed his score, he had a five hundred, an eight hundred, and a one thousand with a penalty of wearing a chicken suit till next Head of Household competition, "Lightning you take the lead with a total of twenty-three hundred! That puts you in the lead but you will be reunited with the chicken costume, sorry Courtney you are out." Courtney pouted and sat down on the sideline.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Courtney - "Luckily I took no punishments, but we have to hope Lightning doesn't get outplayed."

Mike - "Twenty-three hundred!? No one is going to beat that if you compare it to Courtney's score!"

* * *

"Dakota, lets see your score!" Mike cheered as Dakota showed hers, she had an eight hundred, seven hundred, and five hundred with no punishments. "Dakota you have a score of two thousand, that is not higher than Lightning's so you must sit down." Dakota frowned and sat next to Courtney.

"Trent, what do you have?" Mike asked Trent as Trent revealed his score, he showed an eight hundred, nine hundred, and a one hundred with a reward of a sail boat.

"I won a boat!" Trent cheered and then sighed.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Mike - "We need to win, and Trent wins a boat, does he even need a boat?"

Trent - "What can I do with a boat? It was the last one and I was in a hurry and put it in without reading, better than nothing right?"

* * *

"Sorry Trent you only have eighteen-hundred," Mike told him, "you are out but you won a boat! Please take a seat on the loser bench." Trent went over and took a seat next to Dakota.

"Zoey you are up," Mike smiled at his girlfriend, "you need twenty-three hundred to beat Lightning."

"Here is what I have," Zoey showed her scores of eleven-hundred with a punishment in small print, eight hundred, and two hundred. "Zoey what does your punishment say?"

"It says I have to give up my HOH room for the rest of the week to a boy and girl to take my room and must sleep in there for rest of the week." Zoey stated as from the distance it was too hard for Mike to decipher.

"Who do you give it to?" He asked.

"Oh I have to now?" Zoey laughed, "I don't know, how about Cody and...Dawn? Which made Cody's eyes open wide.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "Why me and Dawn? Why not like Jo and Brick? Or Trent and Gwen? Or Noah and Dakota, that would be good TV."

Dawn - "What is weird is Cody always has this dark red aura when I am near him, talk to him, or I am mentioned, it's very odd." **[1]**

* * *

"So close, Zoey your total is twenty-two hundred, one hundred short of Lightning, you must sit down." Mike frowned as his girlfriend as she made her way to the loser bench, "Cody, your time to shine, can you beat twenty-three hundred?"

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Jo - "I wont lie, I think we were all extremely curious about Cody's it must be a huge punishment with a score of like three thousand!"

Noah - "Go big or go home, Cody has to have a huge score if he only was allowed one card, we got this veto!"

Bridgette - "I believe in Cody to get a huge score with one card! It will blow Lightning's out of the park!"

Scott - "Honestly I was hoping Cody got a huge score, I don't want to be nominated! Come on big score!"

* * *

"I got a score of zero!" Cody showed as he lifted his in the air which made most of the contestants face palm, "but I had to take it because I get a reward of five thousand dollars after the game." He smiled as the contestants all cheered for him.

"Congrats on the money Cody!" Mike cheered, "but obviously that isn't higher than twenty-three hundred so congrats Lightning on winning the Power of Veto!" The contestants all clapped and cheered as Lightning ran up to Mike as Mike put the veto necklace around Lightning's neck.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning cheered, "I told y'all Lightning would win this one!"

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Lightning - "Lightning told everyone he was going to win the Veto, that is what Lightning did! Sha-win!"

Courtney - "Yes! Lightning won! Even if he doesn't use it I am sure he will go home, best case scenario!"

Scott - "Well looks like I am going up, now I have to rally to stay, great.."

Zoey - "I was really counting on someone to win it that wasn't Lightning or Courtney, now I have to renominate, this is terrible."

Tyler - "We were all counting on Cody to win at the end, but in the end he gets to stay in a bed with a smoking babe and gets five thousand dollars, did he really lose?"

* * *

"Where is Lightning?" Scott asked Jo and Brick who shrugged.

"Probably in the Diary Room being reunited with his chicken suit," Jo told him.

"Yeah probably," Scott said, "fact is when Lightning uses the veto either me and Gwen are up or Jo and Tyler, we need to pull for Jo and Tyler."

"Why me?" Jo asked the conniving schemer.

"Because Tyler is a bigger threat in this game than Gwen," He told her as Jo scoffed.

"Tyler is nowhere near a threat, Gwen is an amazing social gamer." Jo told him, "you and her need to go up and we vote out Gwen."

"That is three votes to thirteen, we will need four more." Scott told her, "I was thinking we invite Courtney to our alliance, she has no one in this game and I think we need more numbers."

"I think she would work with us," Brick told them, "she is like Lightning, she just wants power."

"So let's make her think she is in charge and take the hit for everything we do," he laughs as Jo grins.

"I like the way you think," she told Scott as he left the photo booth room.

"Brick," Jo turned to him.

"Yes ma'am?" Brick asked the jock-ette.

"Promise me its you and me to the final two," Jo told him as he nodded.

"I haven't thought that far ahead in the game, but if I had to take anyone it would be you," he told her as she smiled.

"Same here, I look forward to playing with you," Jo hugged him and then left the room leaving a stunned Brick, Noah than came in.

"Did you two just make out?" Noah asked him as he shook his head.

"No way! Jo would never do that!" Brick told him as he stood up defensively.

"Good, this is my favorite room, no making out in it." The schemer told him as he left Brick alone again.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Scott - "I don't care what the plan is, I don't want to be nominated, I have to convince Zoey to nominate anyone else...but how?"

Brick - "Jo just hugged me, that is not like her, if she showed affection it would be by hitting me or destroying my stuff, not hugging...and what was with Noah?"

Noah - "I don't like people making out in my spaces, and that is my favorite room."

Zoey and Mike - Mike - "Want to know what my favorite room to make out is?"

Zoey - "What's that?"

Mike - "The photo booth room!"

Zoey - "Mine too!" They than kiss. "Lets go there now!"

Mike - "Sounds good!"

Noah - "If I find out anyone is making out in there, I will give them a long speech on why not too."

* * *

Zoey was unpacking her stuff in her room when the last face she wanted to see came into the room, "Hey Zoey!" Scott greeted as he took a seat on the couch.

"What do you want Scott?" She asked the boy in an annoyed tone, "my patience is low because I just had a long speech from Noah about why not to make out in the photo booth room.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Mike - "Man, Noah can talk."

Noah - "I have a sixth sense for knowing when something I don't like is happening around me, its a gift."

* * *

"I was just wondering who you were thinking of renominating, Lightning told me he was using it," Scott informed Zoey as she got up and sat down on the bed.

"Honestly I haven't thought about it, I have narrowed it down to two options." She told Scott as he nodded.

"Me and Gwen or Jo and Tyler?" Scott asked as Zoey nodded.

"But who knows, it could change at any time." Zoey said as Scott smiled.

"I think you should go with Jo and Tyler, Jo is a huge competition threat and Tyler is eel." Scott stated.

"How is Tyler an eel?" Zoey asked.

"He is not as stupid as he looks, it is all an act, when he feels threatened he will break out, form deals, and be a challenge, honestly look at him!" He points to the HOH camera showing Tyler in the kitchen about to lick some ice cream as it falls off and lands on the floor, he looks around and goes to the floor and grabs it and puts it back on the cone only to have it fall off again when he goes to lick it, he than picks it up and starts eating it off his hand, "see, NO ONE."

"You kind of have a point.." Zoey began as she looked down, "I don't know."

"I'll let you think about it, I am a changed man in this game and I swear that to you." He smiled and got up and left the room as Mike entered.

"What did that guy want?" Mike asked his girlfriend as he took a seat next to her.

"He was talking about my renomination," she told her boyfriend as she looked up at him, "who would you nominate, Gwen and Scott or Tyler and Jo?"

"Gwen and Scott for sure!" Mike chimed in instantly as Zoey looked at him skeptical.

"That is the first time you gave me an answer so fast, usually you rely on me, why this time?" She asked her boyfriend as he looked worried and tried to think of a reason fast.

"Because I never liked Scott, we need to take him out while we can!" Mike lied to his girlfriend as she nodded.

"I guess, but Jo and Tyler are a strong team, I am still considering," Zoey told her boyfriend, before he replied Cody and Dawn walked into the room with their bags.

"So this is the HOH room, make yourself at home," Cody told Dawn, "bed over there, couch over there, bathroom over there, table and chairs there, kind of like a luxury sweet!"

"Cody I have been up here before," Dawn stated as Cody nodded.

" I know I just forgot," Cody told as he looked up at Mike and Zoey who were trying not to laugh, "thanks again for the room Zoey!"

"Anytime Cody, Mike help me with my stuff please," Zoey said trying to hold back her laugh, same with Mike, they began to exit the room and when the door shut they began laughing as Cody glared at the door.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "Cant a nerd be awkward in peace!?"

Zoey - "Cody and Dawn would be so sweet! That's why I picked them, instead of like Bridgette and Trent or something," she trailed off than looked back at the camera, "but what was up with Mike? I wonder why he was so defensive about me nominating Tyler and Jo."

Mike - "This lying sucks! I am trying to not get any of the Sly Five nominated and its super hard."

Scott - "Let me work my small idea into a head and it begins to nest, I should conniving a day job."

* * *

Noah was sitting on the couch outside alone reading his book, he shooed Tyler away a few minutes earlier, than Mike came outside and sat down next to him, "I can't take this anymore man."

"What's going on?" Noah asked as he marked the page in his book and put it to the side.

"She asked me who she thought she should renominate, she asked Scott and Gwen or Jo and Tyler and I pushed to hard for Scott and Gwen." Mike told his alliance buddy as Noah nodded.

"We need Scott and Gwen up, I have the same feel about Scott as I did with Alejandro," Noah told him, "did you lie at all?"

"Yes, no, kind of!" He panicked as Noah just looked at him, "I pushed for my point, kind of like danced around the question, oh man now I am gossiping around her!"

"Calm down bro, everything is going to be fine, I promise," Noah told his friend as he nodded.

"I guess your right," Mike agreed, "I just need to calm down before Chester comes out.

"Who?" Noah asked as Mike shook his head.

"Nothing," Mike shrugged off, "I really need to go for a boat ride, my dad use to take me out and they were calming."

"Ask Trent, he has a boat," Noah joked as him and Mike laughed, "hey where is Trent?"

"I haven't seen him in like three hours honestly," Mike told him.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Trent - "So during the challenge I accidentally ate some mud on my way back cause I knew I had little time to get it in, lets just mud isn't something you want to throw up."

* * *

Zoey was in the kitchen preparing a sandwich to eat when Jo made her way into the kitchen, "Hey Zoey," Jo greeted as Jo went to pour herself a glass of water.

"Hey Jo," Zoey replied.

"So what are you thinking about nominations?" Jo asked without any hesitation.

"I am still not sure yet," Zoey stated, "it is such a hard decision."

"Yeah I get what you mean," Jo began, "have you narrowed it down to anyone?"

"Nope, I am still open to anyone," Zoey lied as she finished her sandwich.

"I was thinking you, me, Dawn, and Dakota can form an alliance," Jo smiled, "us Revenge of the Island girls protecting each other, what do you say?"

"I am not sure," Zoey frowned, "that would start making me lie to Mike and we wouldn't do that to each other."

"You don't have to lie, you just have to dance around the questions about our alliance," Jo grinned, as she finished Tyler walked into the room and took a seat on the counters and unpeeled a banana.

"Ladies," Tyler greeted as he ate his banana, Jo rolled her eyes and left the room giving a wink to Zoey who just looked away.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Zoey - "I appreciate Jo's offer, but id feel weird being in an alliance without Mike, we are playing this game together for sure."

* * *

Night began in the house and Cody, Bridgette, Dawn, and Gwen were sitting outside on the couch having many conversations about their lives when Gwen sighed, "what's wrong Gwen?" Bridgette asked her friend.

"I know I am getting nominated," Gwen stated as everyone looked around.

"What makes you say that?" Cody asked as he crossed his legs.

"I think Zoey has a grudge with Scott so I will be going up with him," Gwen sighed.

"Well you have my vote to stay for sure!" Bridgette stated as she patted Gwen's shoulder.

"Mine too," Dawn began, "I don't believe Scott has changed at all and must go home!"

"Thanks guys," Gwen smiled, "helps me feel better, what about you Cody?"

"Of course! I would never vote you Gwen!" Cody smiled at the goth girl who gave him a smile back which made Dawn glare at Cody.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "Honestly, I am extremely loyal to the Sly Five, but I don't think I would vote Gwen if they asked me too."

Dawn - "Cody has the most difficult aura I have ever read, he has a pink aura every time I talk to him, he hears my name, or I walk into a room, but it is more powerful when it is Gwen, boys are confusing." **[2]**

* * *

Tyler, Trent, and Noah were in the kitchen eating ice cream and talking about school and a little game talk began short after, "we have to make sure she nominates Scott and Gwen," Noah told them as Tyler and Trent nodded.

"First time I have ever felt against Gwen before," Trent told them.

"It is fine bro, we are going to vote for Scott," Noah explained.

"Yeah that sounds way better, can't even consider voting Gwen against Scott," Tyler added.

"For once I agree with Tyler," Noah stated as Tyler grinned in confidence finally feeling himself come along better and becoming more confident, until thirty seconds later that is as Lightning entered the room.

"Lightning is once again a sexy chicken! Bock bock y'all!" Lightning cheered as he flapped his chicken wings around and Trent and Noah began to laugh, Tyler was having what looked like a panic attack as he jumped to his feet.

"The chickens are back! They want me soul! They want all of our souls!" Tyler freaked out as he ran away from the kitchen, leaving Lightning, Noah, and Trent there in shock.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Lightning - "What kind of man is afraid of chickens? Now being afraid of the Lightning, that I would get!"

Noah - "Really? He still isn't over that stupid phobia?"

Tyler - He is in the Diary Room in the fetal position, "no more chickens for Tyler, Tyler no like chickens."

* * *

Courtney was brushing her teeth for bed when Scott entered the room, "hey babe, I got good news for you." Scott greeted as he took a seat on the couch behind her, Courtney spit.

"Don't call me that," Courtney stated, "and what is the good news?"

"I got Lightning, Jo, and Brick," Scott smirked, "I can tell them what to do so we now have the power in this game"

"I like power," Courtney smiled at Scott who nodded.

"As do I," he grinned, "now we need to form an alliance with them, five people together is huge in this game."

"We are going to run this," Courtney said as she sat down next to Scott.

"All the way to the final two," Scott grinned next to her, after five seconds of silence they moved into a kiss and held it for ten seconds, during that time Tyler made his way out of the bathroom, and realized it.

"Woah," he whispered to himself as he silently went back into the bathroom. Courtney and Scott broke the kiss and realized what they were doing, eyes grew wide.

"I got to go!" Courtney yelled as she ran off and Scott sat there as Tyler thought it was his time to come out of the bathroom.

"Scott," Tyler said as he nodded at Scott.

"Tyler," Scott said as he nodded at Tyler.

"Sup?" Tyler asked.

"Not much," Scott said as Tyler nodded again.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Courtney - "I can't believe I did that! Scott is so attractively gross!" She stated and then realized what she said, "I mean just gross! Not attractively gross!"

Scott - "Something is up with Tyler, I have a hunch my lie saying he was an eel might in face be true after all."

Tyler - "Come on! Every season I see stuff that I shouldn't! I need to pick my moments better...maybe I should also start knocking on doors.."

* * *

Mike was laying in a bed when Zoey came and jumped into it will Mike, "it is no HOH bed but it will do," Zoey smiled at her boyfriend who smiled back.

"Your so pretty when your right," Mike told his girlfriend as she kissed him.

"Your so amazing when you tell me I am pretty," Zoey smiled at her boyfriend.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world," Mike told his girlfriend.

"You are as handsome as Justin," Zoey said which made Noah in the next bed over raise his body and look over at them.

"Guys, boundaries," Noah told them as he laid back down.

"Sorry Noah," Mike and Zoey apologized as they kissed and went to bed.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Noah - "When did Justin become a verb?"

* * *

Cody was brushing his teeth in the HOH room and spit as he yelled to Dawn, "it was nice of Zoey to give us the HOH room," he walked out and saw Dawn meditating on the bed.

"Don't you agree?" Cody asked as Dawn just sat there and continued to meditate, "we going to bed now?" The nerd asked as Dawn just nodded

Cody started making his way towards the bed when Dawn raised her finger and pointed towards the couch. "But we shared a bed last night!" Cody complained as Dawn continued to point at the couch, "do I at least get a pillow?" Cody asked as Dawn through one at his head, "thanks I guess...night!"

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "I do not get woman."

Dawn - "I am trying to show Cody he needs to show a stronger pink aura towards me than Gwen, problem is I don't know how to do that."

* * *

In the morning Zoey was sitting outside when Noah came out, "Hey Zoey," Noah greeted as he took a seat across from her.

"Hey Noah," Zoey smiled at her friend, "sleep good?"

"Yeah, I like to wake up early," Noah said, "how about you?" Zoey just looked down.

"I didn't sleep at all," Zoey explained, "I am not use to dealing with all of this stress, upsetting people is my least favorite thing in the world and I am forced to do just that."

"I am sorry." Noah said in condolence as he tried to comfort Zoey, "did you decide what your doing yet?"

"No! That is the worst part!" Zoey told the know-it-all as he just nodded, "it would be so much easier without this duo pair, than Scott would be up next to Courtney or Jo."

"So its down to Scott and Gwen or Jo and Tyler?" Noah asked as Zoey nodded, "tough call."

"Agreed!"

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Noah - "I am hoping she goes with Gwen and Scott, we can not risk a member of the Sly Five being nominated, Scott also really needs to go, I have a very bad feeling about that guy."

Zoey - "This is such a tough call, I know I am going to make the wrong one for sure."

* * *

_(Veto Ceremony)_

The camera now focused on Lightning as he headed out of the Diary Room and made his way to the Memory Wall, he looked at the wall and at the top right corner was the Power of Veto necklace, he put it on and made his way to the backyard. When he got their he stuck his head out of the screen door and looked at the contestants on the couch in the backyard, "hey y'all," Lightning began, "it is time for the Power of Veto meeting." The contestants than got up and followed Lightning to the living room.

The contestants all made their way to the living room, everyone took a seat on the couch except for Lightning and Courtney as they sat on the nomination chairs, when everybody sat down, Lightning stood up. "This is the Power of Veto meeting," Lightning began, "Zoey, this week you have nominated Lightning and Courtney for eviction, but this week, this chicken has the power to Veto your nominations, and Lightning has decided to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Use the Power of Veto to take Lightning and Courtney off the block," Lightning explained, "Zoey, since Lightning has vetoed your nominees, you must choose a replacement duo." He finished as him and Courtney took a seat safely on the couch and Zoey stood up in the front of the room.

"Okay," Zoey began, "this game has been drastically hard for me, but luckily this is the last time I have to make a hard decision this week."

"I have decided to renominate..." Zoey began as the contestants all looked nervous.

Camera zooms in on a nervous Gwen.

Camera zooms in on a skeptical Scott.

Camera zooms in on a determined Jo.

Camera zooms in on a worried looking Tyler who was more afraid of Lightning in a chicken suit than being nominated.

Camera zooms in on a not caring Noah.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Gwen and Scott," Zoey said as the house was silent and Gwen and Scott got up and sat down in the nomination chairs, Jo grinned at the fact it wasn't her and then everyone focused their attention back to Zoey, "this was a tough decision, believe me."

"I made this decision because I watched the whole Total Drama series," Zoey began as she was obviously holding back tears, "Gwen you are one of the best social gamers that has ever played this game and this season requires it more than ever, and Scott, I still can not trust you after everything last season, I am sorry, best of luck to you both."

As she finished she sat back down and Lightning got up, he headed to the center of the room and stood in front of the empty POV box, "this Veto meeting is adjourned." He closed the box and everyone slowly started to get up as the cameras made them show the post Veto meeting in slow motion.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Courtney - "So glad that Gwen is nominated! So devastated Scott is nominated! But most importantly happy I am no longer on the block."

Scott - "Bad move Zoey, I have four votes, and I just need three more to stay in this game and get my revenge."

Gwen - "I agree with Zoey's points but I have a good feeling about my chances, I know I have Cody, Bridgette, and Dawn, who knows who else I have?"

Zoey - "I never want to be HOH again, this has been the most stressful week of my life, but I guess it will all be worth it if Scott goes home."

* * *

"Who will go home?" Chris's voice came on as it continued to show the slow motion post Veto meeting, "how will all the new alliances vote? Who will stay loyal to each other? Who will win the next Head of Household? And can Tyler keep a secret this time? Find out next time on...

Total!

Drama!

Eviction!"

* * *

! - My Mark!

**[1] - Dark red aura means nervous.**

**[2] - Pink aura is loving, sensitive, sensual, and wanting of romantic relationship.**

**[3] - Noah telling the happy couple boundaries is a reference to my favorite show How I Met Your Mother when Ted gets uncomfortable when Marshall and Lily get kinky when they talk to each other.**

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay everyone! Work has me up at 6 am this week and which makes me hugely tired :(. I love writing this story so I try so hard to find time to write it and I am managing my time well so far and I am happy to bring this! I tried hard to get characters more involved, show their feelings, and just make new relationships with other house guests to show where the lines are forming and what is to come next episode is going to be the bomb! I have many twists in mind for this story, drama, complications, relationships, friendships, enemies, it's going to be sweet and its stink I have to send someone packing next chapter! Thank you all again for reading, the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! You guys are what inspire me to write more and I love all of your opinions and feedback! So please keep it coming! I will try to update this next chapter a lot sooner!**

**Also I would like to pull a Chris and congratulate...MYSELF! This is my first chapter in any story I have ever written to go over ten thousand words! So lets hope they all keep coming in like this! ;D**


	3. Who You Gonna Vote For?

**Hey everyone its me again and here we are with the first elimination! You excited? I am excited! Ladies and gentlemen its time to get this story one elimination in, sorry I take huge breaks in between chapters, I have been extremely tired lately and keep falling asleep, I love this story so much and I am looking forward to pushing through that to bring you guys more chapters! So enough rambling, more Total Drama! :D**

* * *

Chris McLean was facing the camera in the garden room with a grin on his face as he wore his light blue suit, "this week has been a drama filled one!" Chris cheered as the audience began to roar, "alliances, nominations, lying to girlfriends in just one week of action!" The cameras switched and Chris turned to face the new one.

"Tonight, one of them will be going home, one of them will be out of this game, but who will it be?" Chris asked, "find out tonight on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Eviction!"

The audience cheered again as it went to the theme song. After the theme song it came back to Chris. "Now lets see the house guests where we left off."

* * *

The camera goes back to right when Lightning shuts the Power of Veto box and everyone gets up, Gwen and Scott now from their nomination chairs after being renominated and then everyone else safe from the couch, the house was silent but Bridgette was the first to speak up, "best of luck you two!" She cheered as she hugged Gwen.

"Yeah its been great playing with you both, "Cody added.

"Thanks guys," Gwen said to her friends as Scott left the room with Jo following him.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Gwen - "It gives me a little bit of hope that I am against Scott, it seems like most of the contestants don't like him."

Scott - "I have Jo, Brick, Lightning, and Courtney, that is four votes to stay, that is nowhere near good enough. I have to work three other people to my side, but who?"

* * *

Scott was pacing around in the photo booth room when Jo entered the room, "you good?" She asked her alliance member who nodded.

"I have four votes to stay, I need more," Scott told her as Brick entered the room, "I got your vote to stay right?"

"Sir yes sir!" Brick commanded to his teammate.

"Alright, who do you guys think we can get, we need three votes?" Scott asked as his alliance began to think.

"Dakota seems alone," Jo stated as Scott nodded.

"She could be an easy convince," Scott began, "I am going to go try to work on her, you guys think of someone else who would keep me." Scott then left the room, leaving Jo and Brick were left to think, but only one of them wanted to think.

"Maybe we could get Heather, she doesn't like Gwen, right?" Brick asked Jo who just stared, smiling at Brick. "What?"

"Nothing." Jo said as she looked away.

"So can we get Heather?" Brick asked as Jo nodded.

"Seriously?" Jo asked the Cadet as she got up and stormed out, Brick was once again left sitting in the room confused by something Jo did.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Jo - "Am I upset to see Scott go up? Yes, am I glad I didn't go up? Definitely, but I got to find some people who will keep him." She than sighs, "I have come to the conclusion I might have girl feelings for Brick, I am not good at this stuff and he is terrible at taking hints."

Brick - "There is something wrong with Jo, I believe she is sick. Every time we talk in that photo booth room and she hugs me or stares at me, she is definitely out of it."

* * *

In the backyard. Trent, Cody, Bridgette, and Noah were talking. "I am glad they supply us with so much good food," Cody began, "instead of past seasons with Chef's cooking."

"I will say amen to that!" Noah smiled as Bridgette got up.

"I will be right back guys," Bridgette told them as she went back into the house.

"Okay before she gets back," Noah began, "who do you guys think we should vote for?"

"Scott." Both Cody and Trent stated at the same time.

"I couldn't agree more," Noah said, "so we got us three, Bridgette, Mike, Tyler, and Dawn on board that is seven and that's majority."

"This could be a really sweet vote." Trent said to them.

"Cody, can you make sure Dawn is onboard for voting off Scott?" Noah asked as Bridgette came back out right after.

"That I can do," Cody said as Bridgette took a seat between him and Trent.

"Hey, are you guys voting off Scott?" Bridgette asked as Noah nodded.

"I am, that guy is an eel." Noah told her.

"We need to make sure he goes, we shouldn't keep him in this game." Bridgette told them as they all nodded in agreement.

"That dude is a goner!" Trent smiled.

* * *

Dakota was in the storage getting food to prepare herself a sandwich when a familiar villain headed into the room, "Hey Dakota." Scott greeted as Dakota waved.

"Hey Scott," Dakota greeted as Scott grabbed a bag of chips.

"So how are you going to vote?" Scott asked as Dakota stopped what she was doing to face him.

"I haven't decided yet handsome," Dakota winked at Scott and he cringed a bit.

"Anything I can do get your vote?" He asked, jumping right to the question instead of working his way to it.

"Simple," Dakota began, "I need a boyfriend in this game and I decided its you." She smiled as she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him, he didn't look all into it but smiled anyway.

"Of course...uhm..baby," Scott struggled to say as him and Dakota went in for a kiss, unbeknown to the two kissing, Tyler made his way into the room and quickly left after realizing the two were kissing and quietly shut the door behind him. The kiss ended and they hugged, both smirking behind each others back.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Dakota - "You would have to pay me millions of money to date a dirty guy like Scott, but as long as I get an ally in this game I cant complain."

Scott - "Of course I am playing Dakota, I wouldn't date her, but why do I feel bad about this?"

Tyler - "I really need to enforce my new knocking rule. Every time I enter a room, Scott is kissing someone new! Why is every girl falling for this guy? He smells like cheese."

* * *

Mike and Zoey were cuddling in their bed, starring up at the ceiling, "feeling any better?" Mike asked his girlfriend as she nodded.

"Yeah, the stress is slowly going away," Zoey smiled at her boyfriend.

"To be honest I am kind of looking forward to the vote," Mike began, "one step closer to the final two."

"How awesome would it be if we made it the final two?" Zoey asked Mike.

"First ever final two couple in Total Drama history!" Mike cheered as him and Zoey kissed.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Mike - "Zoey is so amazing, she deserves someone better than me, someone who wont join an alliance with four other guys, not include her, and not tell her about it." He then looked nervously at the camera. "Right?"

* * *

Cody was laying alone on the hammock thinking he was the only one that was still awake until Dawn walked outside and then over to him, "may I join you?" She asked as Cody nodded, as Dawn joined him in the hammock, laying right next to him.

"Anyone else awake?" Cody asked as Dawn shook her head.

"Nope, just us." Dawn told him.

"Cool," Cody began as he tried to think of what to say, "so how you voting?"

"Scott for sure," Dawn said to him, "I haven't forgiven him from last game."

"Same here," Cody smiled knowing that they have the votes to keep Gwen. "That is great to hear."

"I am sure it is," Dawn said as she looked away.

"Why do you say it like that?" Cody asked her as he turned to look at her and she continued to face away.

"I can tell by your aura that you really like her," Dawn began, "you have liked her since season one."

"Actually I gave up on that," Cody told her as she turned to face him, "I accepted the face that we are just friends, and I love that, but I don't like her anymore."

"Really?" Dawn asked him, "your aura feels blue." **[1]**

"For sure, and I heard her and Trent might be making a come back" Cody smiled, "sometimes you got to move on to better things."

They both smiled and stared into each others eyes for as long as they could.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "Dawn really is cool, but am I aloud to like any other girl? I got a lot of fans that want me, not to mention Sierra."

* * *

The next morning Scott was the first one awake and was eating cereal that he poured. He made in the backyard when Heather came in and sat on the couch across from him, "morning." Heather said to Scott.

"Morning," he replied.

"Nervous?" She smirked at him as he shrugged.

"I am alright," Scott told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Please, I can tell you are in need of votes to stay," Heather smirked as Scott shrugged again.

"It is what it is," he replied to the Queen Bee.

"What would you do for me to keep you in this game?" Heather asked, "I have some peoples votes in my hands."

"Well I wouldn't nominate you if I get an HOH and won't vote for you if your nominated," Scott told her as Heather smirked. **[2]**

"That sounds like a good deal to me," Heather smiled, "you got a deal."

"One step closer to staying," Scott smirked as Courtney walked into the backyard and sat next to Scott, "morning beautiful."

"Morning," Courtney smiled at Scott as Heather rolled her eyes.

"This is getting gross," Heather said, "I am going to make breakfast."

"Have fun," Scott said as Heather left and Courtney kissed Scott on the cheek.

"People don't need to know," Courtney smiled at Scott as he nodded and than looked away.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Scott - "What is wrong with me? I have this odd feeling of feeling bad, I decided I need to be honest with Courtney."

* * *

"Alright I am putting my game in jeopardy here," Scott began as Courtney looked at him, "but I need to be honest with you."

"What's going on?" Courtney asked Scott as he turned to look at her.

"I am in need of votes to stay," Scott began, "and the only way I could get Dakota's vote is to be in a 'relationship' with her, but I have no feelings for her whatsoever but I feel guilty for some reason, like I need to tell you."

"Relax, it is fine," Courtney smiled, "I understand that you need votes to stay in this game and I don't want you to go. So as long as their are no make outs or kisses in front of me we are good."

"Really? You understand?" Scott asked confused.

"I know you want to win this game," Courtney smiled, "trust me I know how that is, as long as it doesn't mean anything you have my approval."

"Thanks babe," Scott smiled as he kissed Courtney.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Courtney - "I don't know why but I feel like I am getting feelings for Scott," she shudders. "I don't know where my heart is, but I know I put the game ahead of Scott, that is a fact.

* * *

"In the photo booth room, Cody was telling about his night in the hammock with Dawn to Trent, Mike, and Tyler. Noah was there but reading a book instead of listening, they didn't know but he secretly was. "And then I said you have to move on when you know that the other doesn't want the same thing." Cody finished.

"So what happened next?" Trent asked.

"Nothing," Cody said. "After about five minutes I got up and headed to bed."

"Did you kiss her? Mike asked.

"No, she didn't give me the signal." Cody stated.

"She so gave you the signal," Tyler said. "Starring into her eyes is the signal bro."

"That so wasn't the signal," Cody told them, "she would of said something."

"Dude, that was the signal," Noah said as he turned a page in his book, "everyone knows that is the signal."

"For real?" Cody asked as everyone nodded.

"Tyler even figured that one out," Noah said as Tyler nodded.

"Yeah!" Tyler yelled at Cody as he thought about it for second, "hey wait a minute!"

"Dang it," Cody swore, "I have to go get that kiss!"

"Too late, you blew it." Noah smiled as Cody stood up.

"It is never too late," Cody said as he began to leave the room, Trent and Mike followed leaving Noah and Tyler.

"Man, Cody and Dawn," Tyler began saying as he shook his head. "Everyone is hooking up in this house."

"It is just them and Mike and Zoey." Noah told him as Tyler began shaking his head.

"Yeah, just those two! No one else, that is for sure!" Tyler kept stating suspiciously which Noah easily sensed and put his book down.

"Alright Tyler, what do you know?" Noah asked Tyler as he looked around.

"Alright it will feel good to share this," Tyler sighed in relief as he turned to Noah, "okay the other day I was leaving the bathroom and I saw Courtney and Scott kissing!"

"That's disgusting," Noah said as he shuddered, "is that it?"

"Nope," Tyler said, "later that day I was going to get food in the storage room and he was kissing Dakota."

"I knew it," Noah began, "that guy is an eel! But how?"

"You can not tell anyone I know!" Tyler told Noah as he nodded.

"Your secrets are always safe with me," Noah smiled.

"Thanks bro!" Tyler thanked Noah as they high-fived. Tyler then left the room and Noah just snickered to himself.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Noah - "I would never reveal Tyler's secret, unless I needed to."

* * *

In the morning, Trent was sitting outback as the first one awake. He was drinking a coffee alone for about half an hour before Bridgette and Dawn came outside, "morning ladies." Trent greeted the girls.

"Morning Trent," Bridgette told the Musician as she set up a mat with Dawn, "we are going to be doing yoga, care to join?"

"No thanks," Trent said. "My body can't bend that way and I don't want to force it.

"Suit yourself lazy." Bridgette joked to Trent as Tyler made his way into the backyard.

"What is going on here?" Tyler asked Trent who continued to drink his coffee.

"They are doing yoga." Trent told the joke who nodded.

"Yoga is extreme, I am in." Tyler smiled as he jumped onto the mat right next to Bridgette.

"Welcome Tyler." Dawn greeted the Jock who began stretching.

"I am so going to win." Tyler smiled as the others looked confused.

"It isn't a competition Tyler." Trent told his friend who rolled his eyes.

"I know it isn't." Tyler replied as he winked at Trent.

"Why did you wink at me?" The Musician asked.

"I didn't wink at you." Tyler replied, once again winking at Trent.

"Stop it!" Trent yelled as Bridgette and Dawn began to laugh.

"I say we start easy with the arm balance." Bridgette said as Dawn nodded, Tyler looked confused.

"Which one was that again?" Tyler asked as Bridgette put her arms on the ground and raised her legs into the air, Dawn soon followed. "Oh that is easy!" For most it was easy, but not so much for Tyler. Tyler began to go for the pose, he had it for five seconds before accidentally rolling backwards and forming into an awkward ball, unable to control himself he rolled into the pool but was quickly able to get out.

"You alright Tyler?" Trent asked his friend as the Jock screamed in pain.

"Trent, that blew my mind!" Tyler cheered enjoying yoga. Bridgette and Dawn smiled at their new yoga buddy and Trent just nodded. Noah happened to walk outside right after Noah resurfaced, only hearing what Tyler had said at the end.

"Yup, I am going back inside." The Bookworm stated as he went back inside, not wanting to know what was going on outside. When the door shut everyone in the backyard began to laugh.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Tyler - "Man that Noah is a hoot, he has to be the audience favorite."

Bridgette - "Mark my words, Trent will do yoga by seasons end!"

Noah - "Not even a week into this game and I need therapy."

* * *

Later in the day, Cody and Tyler were sitting outside talking about Tyler's relationship with Lindsay when Scott came out, "mind if I join you guys?" The Devious teen asked as the boys nodded.

"Sure dude!" Tyler smiled as Scott took a seat, "anyway. Lindsay told me she wanted me to do something special for our one year. So I went to her house and had a few members of an orchestra playing music, roses everywhere, and I was dressed in a suit. But when she came in she asked 'what is the occasion'?"

Cody and Scott began laughing at the Jock, "this makes me miss Lindsay." Cody told his friend as Tyler sighed.

"Same here, I wish she was competing this season." Tyler told the other two guys, "I miss her so much."

"I am sure she misses you Ty." Scott fake heartedly told Tyler, "I am sure she thinks of you everyday."

"Thanks Scott, you're a nice guy!" Tyler smiled as Scott nodded.

"But I was thinking," Scott began. "I think if the three of us teamed up we could easily get to the final three."

"I think its to far ahead to think of the final three." Cody told Scott, "maybe something more short-term."

"For me you have to think every point of this game," Scott explained. "I just think its your guys best interest."

"I will think about it," Cody told Scott as they shook hands and Cody left the backyard and Scott turned his attention to Tyler.

"How about you?" Scott asked as Tyler shook his head.

"No thanks bro." Tyler told the Devious teen.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "No way would I join an alliance with Scott, I want him out today!"

Tyler - "Everyone needs the Tyler, it's a curse." He pumps his fists and accidentally hits himself in the eye, "ow!"

* * *

Heather was in the storage room, getting something to eat before the eviction ceremony when Courtney entered the room, "glad to see you." Courtney said to Heather as Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" The Queen Bee asked the CIT with a questioned look.

"I have a plan," Courtney smiled. "We should form an all girls alliance."

"Why would we do that?" Heather asked.

"Because," Courtney began. "You, me, Dakota, Bridgette, and Jo."

"What about Gwen, Dawn, and Zoey?" Heather asked, continuing to pile question after question on Courtney.

"Gwen because she needs to go this week, Dawn doesn't seem like she wants to play the game, and Zoey because she wouldn't join anything without Mike." Courtney explained to Heather who nodded.

"If you get at least three other girls on board, I will consider it." Heather told the CIT as she left the room, Courtney just smiled.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Courtney - "Do I want to work with Heather? No. I just have no other options at this point, other then Scott."

Heather - "Good luck with that one."

* * *

Gwen was in the bathroom preparing for the elimination ceremony when her surfer friend came into the room, "hey Gwen!" Bridgette greeted as Gwen smiled back.

"Hey Bridge." Gwen smiled at her friend as Bridgette began doing her own hair.

"Nervous?" Bridgette asked as Gwen nodded.

"Extremely." Gwen answered the Surfer Girl.

"Well you have me, Cody, and Trent for sure." Bridgette began telling her friend, "and Dawn told me she is for sure voting out Scott."

"So I only have four votes?" Gwen asked nervously as Bridgette shook her head.

"Cody worked Tyler, Noah, and Mike." The Surfer Girl smiled at her friend, "and that make seven for you to stay."

"Dang, I owe Cody one." Gwen smiled as she went to do her makeup.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool he rallied for you." Bridgette began, "soon that Scott guy will be gone for sure!"

"Got to love having most of the votes on your side," Gwen smiled. Unbeknownst to the two girls, a certain Scott was listening in on the conversation and whispered to himself.

"Oh we will see about that." Scott laugh to himself and headed off.

* * *

_(Live Eviction)_

The camera was now back at Chris as he was standing in front of giant screen that showed the faces of Gwen and Scott with their names under in, "some more drama before the night begins." The famous host smiled at the camera, "tonight, Gwen or Scott will be the first house guest eliminated from this season, lets talk to the house guests as we share one of our big twists with them right now!"

Chris turned to the giant screen as it showed the house guests sitting in the living room, every house guest sitting on the couch, except for Gwen and Scott who were sitting on the nomination chairs, "hello house guests!" Chris greeted as the house guests looked at the giant TV screen showing Chris's face.

"Hi Chris!" Most of the contestants greeted their host, some more regrettably then others.

"Tonight we will be having our first eviction," Chris began as the contestants began nodding, "but it is time to throw another twist into the mix."

"Oh come on!" Noah complained as he crossed his arms.

"I think you will like this one Noah," Chris smiled, "whoever survives this eviction will be given a special gift."

"The next Head of Household?" Mike asked the host.

"No, but thank you for interrupting." Chris yelled at Mike for interrupting him, "whoever survives will get a golden key."

"What does the key do?" Tyler asked.

"Thank you for asking Tyler!" Chris thanked as he went back to his key twist, "the house guest who gets this key can no longer compete in Head of Household or Power of Veto competitions!"

"How is that fair?" Scott complained, obviously not wanting the penalties.

"Yeah, that is a terrible rule!" Trent yelled at the TV with Chris's face.

"If you all stopped interrupting me I could explain," Chris said to the contestants, "the key will make you no longer be able to be nominated for eviction until the teams merge and you will still have the ability to vote!"

"Whoa," most of the contestants mouthed out, seeing how powerful the key was.

"The survivor of every eviction will be getting one," Chris grinned, "kind of like a reward for surviving."

"I would say so," Zoey said as Mike nodded.

"When we return!" Chris grinned at the camera, "we will begin the live Q & A, last minute speeches, and an elimination! Following that will be the next Head of Household competition! Don't turn away!" The audience cheered for the host as the camera zoomed out and went to commercial break.

* * *

"And we are back!" Chris greeted the world as the audience applaud for him, "now lets ask the house guests some questions." The camera went back onto the contestants.

"Zoey," Chris began as Zoey turned to her head up to the TV?

"Yes Chris?" Zoey asked.

"How was it being the first Head of Household of the game?" Chris asked as Zoey sighed.

"It was super hard," Zoey began, "it was the most stressful week of my life and I hope never to do it again."

"Well I hope you do," Chris joked as the camera turned to Scott, "Scott my boy, nervous?"

"First of all I am not your boy," Scott told the host. "Second, tonight's vote will be what it is, I am never nervous."

"Sound confident," Chris began, "How about you Gwen?"

"Well I would lie if I said I wasn't nervous," Gwen began, "but I have faith I made good enough relationships with everyone in this house and hopefully that is enough to keep me."

"Boring answer," Chris said as Gwen just glared, "it is time to get this vote going!"

"Tonight, Gwen or Scott will be going home," the host began as the house guests looked around the room, "Gwen and Scott, you both have one last chance to plea for your life in this game, don't mess it up, Gwen your first."

"Well," Gwen began as she stood up, "I believe I have made great relationships with all of you in this game, and I hope to keep getting to know you new people. Vote how you guys want to and know that keeping me over someone like Scott is a great move in this game." Gwen sat down and smiled as Cody and Bridgette gave her a thumbs up.

"Scotty boy, your up." Chris said as Scott stood up.

"First of all, Chris I am still not your boy nor Scotty." Scott told the host before he went back to his speech, "I know you all know the evil Scott from the last game, but I am a changed man, I am turning over a new leaf and I hope to be given a chance to prove that, so keep me if you want, just know I will be loyal to those who do keep me."

"Alright lets get to the voting now!" Chris cheered as Scott sat down, "for this vote the two nominees will not be aloud to vote, nor the Head of Household. Cody, your up first."

Cody got up and made his way to the Diary Room, "Cody has always been in love with Gwen but wants to prove to Dawn he likes her, will he make her believe him by voting off Gwen?" Chris asked the audience as Cody was seen taking a seat in the Diary Room chair, "hi Cody!"

"Hey Chris!" Cody smiled.

"Please cast your vote to evict!" Chris told Cody, who nodded.

"I vote to evict Scott!" Cody grinned.

"Thank you Cody," Chris thanked as Cody got up to leave and Bridgette made her way to the Diary Room. "Bridgette has been long time friends with Gwen and has been trying to get her to stay, her vote should be obvious."

"Hi Bridgette," Chris greeted Bridgette who smiled at the camera.

"Hey Chris," Bridgette smiled.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chris told Bridgette who looked concerned.

"I vote to evict Scott," Bridgette told the host.

"Thank you Bridgette," Chris thanked Bridgette who got up and headed back to the living room. Jo was making her to the Diary Room. "Jo is strong in her alliance with Scott, she should be voting for Gwen tonight."

"Hi Jo," Chris greeted Jo who glared at the camera.

"Chris," Jo stated in an annoyed tone.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chris told the contestant.

"I vote to evict Gwen," Jo said.

"Thanks Jo," Chris thanked Jo as she got up, Brick made his way to the Diary Room next, "Brick is hopelessly in love with Jo but doesn't know it and cannot take a hint! He is also in the same alliance as her, he should be voting the same."

"Hello Brick," The host greeted Brick as he saluted to Chris.

"Private Brick, reporting for vote." Brick told the host.

"Yeah sure, who do you want to evict?" Chris asked Brick.

"I vote to evict private Gwen." Brick told the host.

"Thank you Brick," the host thanked as Brick got up and headed back to the living room and Trent made his way to the Diary Room, "Trent use to date Gwen, could he still have bitter feelings? Lets find out!"

"Hello Trent," Chris greeted the Musician.

"Hey Chris," Trent smiled.

"Please cast your vote to evict my friend," Chris told the contestant.

"I vote to evict Scott," Trent told the host.

"Thank you Trent," Chris thanked.

"Your welcome Chris," Trent thanked and got up to head back to the living room, Lightning was making his way to the Diary Room next.

"Lightning is a major wild card in this game, will he be sticking loyal to his alliance?" Chris asked as Lightning took a seat in the Diary Room, "hello Lightning."

"Hey Chris!" Lightning grinned at the camera.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chris told Lightning.

"Lightning wants to make the best move for himself, so Lightning votes to evict Gwen," Lightning told the host.

"Thank you Lightning," Chris thanked as Lightning got up and left. Mike made his way to the Diary Room.

"Mike has been loyal to Zoey and the Sly Five, both want the same thing, and I believe so does Mike." Chris began as Mike took his seat in the Diary Room, "hi Mike!"

"Hey Chris," Mike said to the host.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chris told Mike who nodded.

"I vote to evict Scott, I still don't believe that guy has changed," Mike told the host.

"Thank you Mike," Chris thanked as Mike headed back and Courtney made her way to the Diary Room.

"Courtney seems to be falling for Scott, it could be a play knowing her, lets find out right now!" Chris said as he saw Courtney take a seat, "hello Courtney!"

"Hi Chris," Courtney said to the host.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chris told Courtney who smirked at the question.

"I obviously vote to evict that boyfriend stealing Gwen!" Courtney glared and crossed her arms.

"Thank you Courtney," Chris thanked as Courtney got up and left, Noah made his way to the Diary Room.

"Noah is super shady, super unknown, how will he be voting?" Chris asked as Noah took his seat, "hi Noah!"

"Lets get this over with McLean." The Schemer told the host who did not look amused.

"Fine, cast your vote to evict," Chris told Noah with an annoyed voice.

"I vote to evict Scott, the eel." Noah told the host.

"Thank you Noah," Chris thanked.

"Whatever," Noah said, annoying the host as Noah got up and headed back to the living room as Dawn made her way to the Diary Room.

"Dawn has had problems with Scott in the past, but will she put away the obvious thing standing between her and Cody?" Chris asked the audience as Dawn took her seat, "hey Dawn!"

"Hello Chris," Dawn said as she smiled at the host.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chris told the Moonchild.

"I vote to evict the evil Scott!" Dawn foreclaimed as the host nodded.

"Thank you Dawn," Chris thanked as Dawn got up and left and Dakota made her way to the Diary Room, "we are one vote away from sending Scott packing and being the first one eliminated, will Dakota do that to her new 'boyfriend'"?

"Hello Dakota!" Chris greeted Dakota who waved at the camera.

"Hi Chris and my adoring fans!" Dakota greeted as the audience roared the loudest its ever, which made Chris annoyed.

"Please cast your vote to evict Dakota," Chris told Dakota.

"I vote to evict Gwen, she is too pasty and pale." Dakota told the host who nodded.

"I couldn't agree more," Chris agreed as Dakota got up and left as Tyler made his way to the Diary Room, "Tyler is a member of the Sly Five and should be voting with them, which will send Scott packing, lets see how he votes."

"Is this thing on?" Tyler asked as the camera as he began to poke it.

"Hey Tyler!" Chris greeted the jock who waved.

"Hey Chris!" Tyler smiled back.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Chris told the Jock who sighed.

"I vote to evict Gwen," Tyler told Chris who looked shocked.

"Thanks Tyler," Chris thanked as Tyler got up and made his way back to the living room, leaving the vote up to Heather who began making her way to the Diary Room. "After that last shocking vote, Heather has total control over this vote, who will she send packing?"

"Hi Heather," Chris greeted the Queen Bee.

"Lets hurry this up Chris," Heather rolled her eyes.

"Your no fun," Chris began, "please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gwen," Heather told the host.

"Thank you Heather," Chris thanked as Heather got up and left the Diary Room and the camera zoomed out to show Chris facing the camera and the audience. "In a shocking move by Tyler, Gwen will be going home in a seven to six vote, it does not get any closer then that ladies and gentlemen!"

The audience roared for a bit before Chris took back control, "now lets give the news to the house guests!" Chris told the audience as he appeared back on the TV and the house guests looked up at the TV, "house guests, the votes are all in! The evicted house guest will have only a few moments to say good bye, grab their stuff, and head out the door, understood?" The host asked as Gwen and Scott nodded, both wide eyed, Scott starting to get nervous.

"By a vote, of seven to six...

.."

...

...

...

"Gwen," Chris began as the camera zoomed in on her, "you have been evicted from the Big Brother house!" Most of the contestants stood up after the news, Scott and Jo sighed in relief, Bridgette was crying on the couch Noah and Mike looked confused, Cody was the first to hug Gwen.

"I will avenge you," he told her as he patted her back, "I will eliminate who betrayed you."

"Thanks Cody," Gwen thanked her friend, "just take care of yourself."

"I will," Cody told her as the house guests began to hug Gwen, the only ones not to were Jo, Scott, Lightning, Heather, and Courtney. Bridgette was the last one to hug Gwen.

"I am going to miss you," Bridgette choked out between tears.

"I'll miss you too Bridge," Gwen smiled and left the hug, grabbed her bags and turned around before facing the exit doors, "good luck everyone, it has been a blast!"

"Bye Gwen." Trent said to Gwen as she waved to him, Gwen then exited the door, leaving fifteen house guests in the house.

* * *

Gwen made her way through the small hallway before opening the final room to where Chris and the audience were waiting, the audience roared in cheers for the Goth Girl who smiled and waved to everyone as she took a seat across from Chris.

"Lets watch the house guests real quick," Chris told the audience as the camera went back to the house as Gwen prepared herself.

* * *

The house was dead silent, most of the contestants were either sitting in the living room or standing in the kitchen, Cody and Noah went into the photo booth room.

"You alright?" Noah asked his friend who shook his head.

"Dude, what happened?" Cody asked as Noah shrugged.

"Beats me, the plan was solid, go into it with a seven to six vote." Noah told Cody who nodded.

The camera went over to the kitchen and showed Trent and Bridgette watching the memory wall, Trent put his arm around Bridgette as Tyler walked up and they watched Gwen's face on the memory wall go to grey and black.

* * *

The camera switched back to Gwen and Chris who were sitting on a couch. "Hello Gwen," Chris greeted the recently eliminated Goth Girl.

"Hey Chris," Gwen smiled at the host as she settled her bag next to her.

"What happened?" Chris asked the former house guest, "it seemed like you did no rallying to stay in the game."

"You could say that," Gwen began, "I was told by most people that I asked that I am good and I don't need to worry, and I guess I should of."

"How did you think it was going to play out?" The host asked as Gwen pondered the question for a minute.

"I thought it was going to be Cody, Trent, Noah, Tyler, Mike, Bridgette, and Dawn voting out Scott," Gwen told the host. "That would be seven and I would still be in the house."

"I wont lie, one of them jumped ship." Chris explained as Gwen nodded, "any guess on who it was?"

"If I had to guess," Gwen began, "I would say either Noah or Dawn. Noah because he can be seen as shady and you never know if he is honest and Dawn because she might of seen me as a threat to her dating Cody, but I was really on board for them to date."

"So you support the Cown pairing?" Chris asked.

"If you don't call it Cown that is," Gwen chuckled, "Well, I guess it is better than the alternative." **[3]**

"Well incase you lost tonight, some of your house guests recorded videos saying goodbye, lets watch!" Chris cheered as the audience roared in applause as the screen went to Diary Room confessions.

* * *

**(Diary Room)**

Cody - "Gwen, if your sitting out there someone abandoned my plan, and I will avenge you! We have a rat in this house."

Bridgette - "Gwen you better not be sitting out there, I could not handle that. You are my best friend in this game and I have no one without you."

Noah - "I know what your thinking if you are sitting there, that Noah guy totally lied to you, but I honestly didn't, Scott is an eel and he needs to be squished!"

Trent - "Oh man Gwen, don't be sitting out there, you are nice and honest, and Scott is mean and disloyal, he should be the one sitting out there."

Scott - "By some miracle you are sitting out there and I am not, thank the heavens, good riddance, and hello one step closer to the million!"

Courtney - "Bye-bye Gwen, see you again never!"

* * *

"Feel any better?" Chris asked as Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, I have grown to realize its a game and those guys are my family." Gwen explained as the audience cooed in happiness.

"Yeah sure, family and stuff," Chris mumbled before snapping back, "when we return! It is time for the next Head of Household competition of the summer! Who will take it? Find out after this!"

* * *

_(Head of Household Competition)_

After the commercial break the cameras focused in the backyard as each house guest, except for Scott and Zoey who were sitting on two chairs with eleven empty chairs around them, were standing in front of a podium with walls dividing them so others couldn't see answers. Each podium had a block on top of them, one side showed the letter A, and the other showed the letter B. "Welcome contestants do the Total Drama Trivia Game!"

"I will ask trivia questions with two answers, A and B, you show me the letter you believe the answer is, if you are wrong you are out, got it?" Chris explained through the intercom as the contestants nodded.

"Zoey as outgoing Head of Household you will not be aloud to compete," Chris told Zoey, "and Scott with the Golden Key you will also not be competing."

"Finally, a mental challenge." Noah said happily, "about time Chris judged us on our actual knowledge."

"First question," Chris began, "does Matt Ryan wear the number two jersey or number twelve?" Lightning and Tyler were the first to react and showed the letter A. Trent, Cody, Mike, Jo, Brick, and Heather showed the letter A as Noah, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, and Bridgette showed the letter B.

"The correct answer is A!" Chris cheered through the intercom, "those that are right reset, Noah, Courtney, Dawn, Bridgette and Dakota take a seat with Zoey and Scott." Some of the contestants sighed in sadness, Noah however was fuming.

"I lost first in a trivia contest," Noah complained, "to two jocks may I add."

"I know, I wish we got it on camera! Oh wait, we did!" Chris chuckled at Noah's misfortune, "next question. Which team competes every year on American Thanksgiving, Lions or Packers?"

Trent, Tyler, Brick, and Lightning turned the block to the letter A and Cody, Mike, Jo, and Heather turned the block to the letter B. "The correct answer is A! Those still in it reset. Heather, Mike, Cody, Jo take a seat with the losers."

"We need more physical challenges, this is becoming unfair!" Jo complained as she sat on the loser bench.

"I highly disagree," Cody said, "Chris has tried to kill us more times than I have teeth."

"And I do it with love," Chris laughed, "next question! Who has more Super Bowl rings, Peyton Manning or Tom Brady?" All four of the contestants changed their block to the letter B. "You are all correct!"

"The last Stanley Cup was won by the Chicago Blackhawks or the Boston Bruins?" Chris asked as Trent immediately sent his to A, Lightning shortly followed. Tyler and Brick were thinking as Tyler switched his to A and Brick switched his to B.

"The correct answer is the Chicago Blackhawks! Sorry Brick your out, everyone else reset." Chris said as Brick sighed and sat down next to Jo.

"You will get them next time Brickhouse." Jo smiled at Brick who smiled.

"Definitely! I am just surprised this private made it this far in a trivia contest over someone like Noah." Brick chuckled as Jo joined and then Noah joined with sarcastic laughter.

"Ha-ha your two fans found you hilarious," Noah snickered, "I am just ashamed when I am out round one and Tyler and Lightning are still going strong, Trent I have respect for."

"Remember, sports aren't your forte, right?" Mike asked.

"Very true, about time someone paid attention." Noah said as he fist pounded with Mike.

"Next question!" Chris cheered, "after the events of 9/11, who won the World Series, the New York Yankees or the Arizona Diamondbacks?" After the question Trent sighed heavily and switched his to the letter B, Tyler and Lightning did the same. "All three are right! Since you guys know your stuff, grab your dry erase boards under your podium for the tiebreaker."

Tyler, Lightning, and Trent followed the instructions and grabbed the dry erase marker and board under them and prepared for the next question. "This will be the decider." Chris told the house guests as they nodded, "the most clutch NFL kicker in the world is Adam Vinatieri. How many field goals has he made in his eighteen year career?"

The three contestants were stumped by the question and began to think hard, Tyler was the first to write his down, followed by Trent, and then Lightning. "Please show me your answers."

"I got four hundred and twenty-one!" Tyler announced his answer as he showed it.

"Lightning got six hundred and seventeen!" Lightning cheered as he showed his answer. "Sha-bam!"

"I got nine hundred and ninety-nine!" Trent cheered as he showed his answer, Noah and Cody face palmed in the crowd.

"Nine isn't the answer to everything Trent." Cody told his friend who just grinned.

"It is lucky!" Trent smiled, confident in his answer.

"The correct answer is...!" Chris began as the house guests were stumped in anticipation.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Five hundred and eleven!" Chris announced as Tyler and Trent sighed. "Which means congratulations to Lightning!"

"Aww yeah!" Lightning cheered, "two out of three wins! That is what the Lightning is all about!"

In the crowd Scott, Jo, Courtney, and Brick cheered. Most of the contestants looked indifferent, not knowing how Lightning would go with his decisions all week. "When we return," Chris began as the camera went back to him, "we will talk to Lightning and see what is going on through his mind, stay with us!"

* * *

"And we are back!" Chris cheered as the audience began to roar in excitement, the giant TV behind him shows a picture of Lightning on it. "Moments ago, Lightning won the second Head of Household of the summer, making that his second competition win. Let's see what is going on through his head."

The camera went to the living room where all of the contestants were sitting on the couch, except for Lightning and Courtney who were sitting on the nomination chairs. "Lightning my man, how does it feel to win?"

"Lightning feels great, winning trivia!" Lightning cheered, "huge victory for the Lightning!"

"You worried people are going to target you for winning so many challenges?" Chris asked as Lightning shook his head.

"Lightning will win every challenge thrown at him." Lightning began telling Chris, "if Lightning can win trivia, then he most certainly can win anything!"

"Courtney," Chris began as the CIT looked up at the TV, "last week you were nominated and this week you are untouchable, how does that feel?"

"It feels great," Courtney smiled, "my archrival just left the house, I won't be going home this week, and we can get some revenge." She finished with a glare at Cody and Zoey who both looked nervous on the couch.

"Zoey, how do you feel?" The host asked Zoey who sighed.

"That stress pit is growing again." Zoey answered sadly as Mike patted her back.

"That is awesome," Chris laughed. "Well I will let you guys go, see you next week! And Lightning, be smart."

"Lightning is always smart!" Lightning retorted to the host who was already gone.

* * *

The cameras resumed on Chris as he grinned at the camera, "the former Total Drama winner and recent nominee gets Head of Household, this is going to be a great week!" The host began with an evil laugh, "join us next time to see who Lightning ends up nominating, then join us again to see who wins the Veto and how it will be used! And then one week from now it will be me again hosting another elimination."

The host then turned to another camera, grinning. "Also answers to many questions like why did Tyler flip his vote? How strong are the alliances? And will any of the couples hook up by the time I am up here next week?"

For me, it is not goodbye, it's just till next time! Until then, I am your host Chris McLean, and this is..." **[4]**

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Eviction!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Cody - Scott**

**Noah - Scott**

**Trent - Scott**

**Jo - Gwen**

**Mike - Scott**

**Brick - Gwen**

**Lightning - Gwen**

**Heather - Gwen**

**Dakota - Gwen**

**Bridgette - Scott**

**Dawn - Scott**

**Tyler - Gwen**

**Courtney - Gwen**

**Gwen - 7**

**Scott - 6**

* * *

**[1] - Blue aura means honest and truthful **

**[2] - I play a Big Brother type game called Tengaged and I always immediately go to the HOH and say 'Hey! I wont nominate you if don't nominate me!" It works a lot!**

**[3] - No one better call the pairing of Cody and Dawn: Dady, that is just creepy.**

**[4] - I have seen the band Shinedown (One of my favorites!) twice and they always end the show with saying 'It's not goodbye, it's just until next time.'**

**Oh man we are already down a house guest! Fifteen remain in this crazy game and I cannot believe I am one elimination in. Next chapter is going to be crazy! It is going to test the trust and love in the house, its going to get messy! :)My favorite part about this story is it is able to focus more on character development then challenges, I like that change because I love nothing more in TV shows, video games, and books than character development! I will try to add more twists so it is not always just talking same old every chapter, this chapter could be repetitive at times but if you watch Big Brother its the same thing every week so that makes me feel like repeating is a good thing! Hope you guys enjoyed and this isn't good bye, it's just until next time! :)**


End file.
